The Matchmaker
by Fanfiction Ninja
Summary: Molly moves to Waffle Town, and finds herself playing Matchmaker. But she also has a past that she has tried to leave behind, but doesn't succeed in masking. With all this commotion, how can Molly enter a special boy into the equation? *summary changed*
1. Chapter 1

**The Matchmaker**

_Chapter one: surprised_

I breathed in the smell of the sea's scent, which pleasantly filled my nostrils.

"Have you ever been on a ship before Miss?" The captain asked me.

"No. My parents never let me." I shifted uncomfortably.

"That's a shame. There's nothing better than the sweet sea. I'm glad you finally have the chance to. Oh, by the way, my name's Pascal." He stated.

I stuck my hand out. "Molly."

"See that little green speck?" Pascal asked. " That is Waffle Island, one of the most pleasant islands in the world. Kasey, our farmer put it back to it's former glory. Except..." At that moment he just _had_ to stop.

"Except what?" I asked eagerly.

"It's an...interesting problem we have in Waffle Island. You'll see." Pascal turned away from me, not willing to talk anymore. I wondered what the problem was. Fleas and Ticks? Rats? There were plenty of problems like that in the city.

"We're almost there." Pascal commented. I looked up from the deck, and there was a beautiful island. It looked lush and bountiful. It's beauty shone out everything else in my brain. Wait a second, when did I start talking like that? My mom needs to stop watching those corny romance movies when I am around.

While I was in the middle of that _very_ important thought, Pascal startled me by talking. "Today is the fireworks, so the Mayor won't be able to greet you immediately. They're are right there on cream beach." Pascal pointed to the beach _right next to_ the boat. I rolled my eyes. They were SO far away. I walked down to the beach to be greeted by everybody. And I mean everybody. Names were swimming in my brain. And apparently everyone already knew my name, which was _really _creepy. Then two people came up to me. There was a girl with blond hair and emerald green eyes. She wore cowgirl boots, and a short skirt with her long hair put in a ponytail. Then there was a boy with blue hair and golden eyes. He wore a flame red bandana and a red jacket with the sleeves cut off.

"See Kathy? Molly looks AWESOME!"exclaimed the blue-haired boy.

"So much for surprises. I'm Kathy, your roommate, and the spaz right there is Luke. Want to join us?" Kathy asked. I nodded, and we sat down in the sand.

"I'm glad boys and girls can just be friends like this," I commented. "In the city people acted like it was such a big deal."

"About that..."Luke said, "Here people are really sensitive about that. Most of us have relationship problems. Even as nineteen-year-olds like most of us are horrible at these things. We have arguments and just can't really get along."

Looking around me, I realized what he said was true. Toby was napping on the ground with Renee screaming at him because of his laziness, and Julius was chasing the crying Candace. Luna was trying to pull a squealing Gill into the water when she knew he couldn't swim, and Chase and Maya were having their infamous screaming cooking arguments. Owen and Selena were just sulking around trying not to be noticed. And nobody was a couple, except for one. That was the farmer Kasey with his wife Ellie, but they were in their late twenties. And of course, the parents and older people.

I put my hands in my head. "NO!" Earning me weird looks from people everyone. I didn't mind though.

When the fireworks started, I stared at them in awe. They were in all different colors, big and looming over me and my friends. The only fireworks that were equivalent to this was...Mineral Town. _No Molly. You promised to never look back after what happened, _I told myself. Luckily, Kathy and Luke were too busy to notice my change of emotion in my face that was most likely there. People back home always told me my face was like an open book.

Before any of the townsfolk and I knew it, the fireworks had ended. Apparently the rest of the fireworks had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone was disappointed, except Luke and Kathy. Kathy pulled me along with Luke running in front of us. "Let's go see our house," with much more enthusiasm than needed. When we were there, Kathy had me take one look at our house, and then pushed me to a beach. Not Cream Beach, but the one in Caramel District. Luke was already there, setting something up.

"What's going on?" I asked. Kathy smirked but didn't answer. Luke just stepped away from what he was setting up. They were fireworks. The missing fireworks. I face-palmed myself. Luke seemed like just the person who would do that. But, I wasn't complaining when we set them off, and they blew up in the sky. Looking at my two new best friends, I silently agreed with them that this would be a long-time tradition of ours.

**(A/N) Like it? Please review! I had Kathy and Molly be roommates cuz it will be important later on. New chapter will be up tomorrow! I'll try!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission 1

_Chapter Two: Mission One _

Fast forward a week later and Kathy had completely moved my stuff in. There were two beds on two completely different sides of the room. Hers was a pink with black, and mine was green and blue. There were dressers right next to the beds. A four people table was in the middle of the floor, with a plaid tablecloth on the middle. The kitchen was fairly small, but was able to cook in. There was a small bathroom through a door. The house was small, but I still loved it. My own home…

Kathy looked at me. "Whaddya think?"

"I love it."

"Oh, and you didn't meet Phoebe and Calvin because they're killjoys and don't like to be around people."

There was an awkward silence until I wondered out loud. "Hey Kathy, are you and Luke dating?" I had thought about this. Luke had said that the people have relationship issues. But they were best friends, and were very close so…

Kathy paled, and then turned tomato red. "No way! I like Owen!" she covered her mouth while I smiled.

"The blacksmith? Oooh this is good."

"Don't t-tell h-him!" Kathy basically screamed. Grinning, I picked up the phone and dialed the blacksmith's number.

"Who the heck is this?" a voice said. It was Owen's.

"Hey Owen this is Molly, and KATHY wants me to tell you that-"

I was cut off by Kathy tackling me. "I told you not to tell him!" We wrestled for the phone until Owen talked again. "Umm…Whatever Kathy has to tell me can she do it in the morning? I'm tired." Then he hung up.

Kathy and I looked at each other and immediately started laughing. This laughter was the kind that is for really no reason. We kept laughing until we couldn't breathe anymore. When the laughter finally stopped, we found laughing is tiring.

"Goodnight Kathy." I said, climbing on my bed. I got a snore in response. I smirked to myself; Kathy had no idea of what was coming.

I woke up at 6:00 AM and saw Kathy snoring. Tiptoeing so I wouldn't wake her, I got dressed and made cereal. By 7:20, Kathy was still sleeping, so I snuck out and headed for Ganache Mine District.

"Hi!" Chloe yelled.

"Hi Chloe. Where are Ramsey and Owen?"

"Gramps is in the shop and Owen is in the mines."

"Thanks Chloe. And if you see Kathy and she asks where I am, tell her I'm at the General Store." Rushing past Chloe, I entered the mine.

I entered to see Owen smashing rocks. Whenever he smashed one, he yelled, startling the moles.

I peeped over his shoulder. "Working on our battle cries huh?"

"What the?" Owen swung his hammer around, barely missing my head when I ducked.

"You're going to kill people doing that!" I shouted.

"Oh, it's you. Why the heck did you call me last night? I was tired, and it was midnight!"

"Well…Kathy and I were talking, and she said something, so I called."

"What exactly was that something?" Owen raised his eyebrow.

_Crap. Why did I say that?_ "That is restricted information that you don't need to know." I smiled, proud of myself.

Owen was silent, until he grinned and said, "You're from the _city_ right?"

Oh no! He's figuring it out! "KATHY LIKES YOU OWEN!" I screamed.

Owen turned tomato red.

I panicked. I probably just screamed loud enough for everyone in Waffle Island to hear. "Look" I said. "Kathy will be here in a second like a raging buffalo. Unless you want to die, do something!" I dived behind a boulder.

Right at that moment Kathy appeared. "Where are you Molly! I am going to-! "She stopped, seeing Owen by the entrance. She was about to run out when Owen grabbed her hands. They were both blushing. "Kathy, ?" Kathy grinned. "Duh!" Then ran out excited. _That was fast._

Then I ran out, not wanting to be questioned by Owen. I ran until I bumped into Luke.

"Hey Molly! I heard your EXTREME yell! That was awesome!" I laughed with him and told him what had happened. We talked and ate lunch together. It was, as Luke explained, EXTREME!

"I get to come spy on their date right?" I laughed an 'of course!' Then we realized it was dark.

"I'd better be going Luke. Bye!" I hugged him and ran home.

Kathy was waiting for me at the door. "You are so mean. I should kill you right now." She said sternly.

"But you won't because I got you a date with Owen." I said hopefully.

She smiled. "Sure, I'll let you live THIS time."

"Goodnight Kathy!" I said.

I got my official second snore in response.

I was starting to like life here. Who knows, I might stay this time. But I did know one thing:

_Mission One complete._

**(A/N) Please review! I will try to update fast! Please put a suggestion in!**


	3. Chapter 3: A surprise

**Thank you floridapanther28 and Mint Pockii for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and pocky is an Asian treat. And I am sorry if the moment with Selena insults anyone.  
><strong>

_Chapter Three: Stuff_

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning to have Kathy beating me with pillows. "Today's the day I go out with Owen!" She sang. She was fully dressed and her hair put in a ponytail, which surprised me because she was a zombie in the morning and hissed at me when I woke her up.

"Kathy SHUT UP! I could have gotten 30 more minutes of sleep! You don't even wake up this early!" I shrieked.

"I woke up from excitement! That is _not_ my fault! Now go make me breakfast slave!" Kathy ordered.

Smirking, I threw a box of pocky at her. "Your food highness."

"No fair! You gave me the strawberry ones!" But nonetheless Kathy hopped on her bed and ate happily. I got dressed and texted Luke. _The eagle has gone crazy. I repeat, the eagle has gone crazy. _I tested.

_Wait, I thought it was supposed to be the zombie is awake, _he texted back

_Whatever, just meet me at our meeting place._

"Mols? Do I look okay?" Kathy's voice seemed tense.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do, now let's go."

We walked to the Sundae inn, where Owen was waiting inside. "H-hi Kathy." He stuttered. She winked, and he turned red.

"Have fun you two." I smiled. When I walked out, I ran to the secret back entrance of the Inn, where Luke was waiting. He handed me my disguise. I pulled the dress over my clothes and put on colored contacts and a wig, I look exactly like Popuri from...Mineral Town! Regardless of that thought, I look at Luke and laughed. He looked like Rick.

"Ready to go sister dearest?"He asked. I nodded and we walked in.

"Hello, I'm Chase I will be your waiter. Let me find you a seat." Chase walked over to seat us at the literally opposite side of the room from Kathy and Owen.

"Umm, can we sit over by the window?" I asked in my girly Popuri voice.

"Of course miss. Right this way." Luckily, he put us right near Kathy and Owen.

"There was Lanna from The Sunshine Islands, and let me tell you, she's a _hottie._" I wondered what he was talking about until I saw Kathy's unusually silent expression. He was talking about his past girlfriends. _What an idiot._

I looked at Luke, who nodded while I passed a paper airplane from my rucksack. He scribbled down something and hit Owen in the face. He read it, and stopped talking. They started off a new conversation. Kathy was laughing and they were staring into each others eyes, until a girl named...Selena I think came up to us.

"Hello handsome." Selena said to 'Rick'. " I'm Selena. I am a dancer. You could call me a..."she stopped to think of a word.

"Exotic dancer..." I muttered under my breath. Luke snickered but Selena snapped her fingers.

"Exactly! I'm an exotic dancer! I'm very unique!" That made me and Luke howl with laughter. Selena, confused, walked away and went up to Owen. 

"Hello Owen." Noticing Kathy, she said, "Is that all you could wear? You hooked up with this ridiculous girl?"

Oh no she doesn't! I had risked a raging Kathy, and that is enough to scare a professional wrestler "Excuse me, these two were on a date until you came. NOW _LEAVE_!" I must've been monstrous as Popuri when she's scary, because Selena backed off, looking scared.

"Thank you so much! Who are you?" Kathy asked me.

"Uh..."

"Hello everyone!" I swear, everyone in the inn looked to see the _real_ Popuri and Rick, looking confused.

"What the-" Popuri pulled off my wig and shrieked in her girly voice. Then gaped at me for minutes. "M-Molly?"

There was silence in the room until Kathy cleared her throat loudly. "Okay, One: Why are you dressed like her Mols? And Two: How do you two know each other?"

"Well,"Popuri began, "She was a good friend of mine in Mineral Town, until she-"

"Don't you dare tell them!" I cried. "Have you ever thought I was more happy here?" I ran out of the inn before she could reply.

I crawled into bed, tears streaming down my face. I was rocking myself, my knees against my chest when Kathy came in.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "What was she talking about Mols?"

"..."

"Please Molly."

I took a deep breath. "Kathy, I'll tell you when Luke is here to hear it, and when I'm ready."

Kathy nodded silently.

I breathed a sign of relief. "Okay, so what did Luke do after I left?"

"He said 'I'm hungry' and left." We giggled.

"I can see him doing that." I grinned.

"Anyway, Me and Owen-"

"MOLLY MOLLY MOLLY!" Julius busted down my door.

"What could you possibly need right now Julius?" I said.

He grinned. "A favor"

**It's coming up floridapanther28! :D Anyway, Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: A little problem

**Pancit and meat on a stick are asian foods that are AWESOME! Molly: Fanfiction Ninja only owns food. Luke: Can I have a taco?**

_Chapter Four: A tiny problem_

"I'm not up for fashion now Julius, maybe later." I explained.

"MOLLY MOLLY MOLLY!"

"What the flip do you want Julius?" I yelled.

He grinned. "I still need a favor."

I glared at him, but sighed in defeat. There was no getting rid of the stylist. "What do you want Julius?"

"My sweet Candy won't talk to me! She thinks I'm a mean girl and runs away.! A _girl_! And one time she lets me explain myself, Luna came out and chased me away! It's frustrating!" Then he started to cry. His...was that mascara? Ran along his face.

"It's okay Juli, there there?" I said somewhat awkwardly to the weeping guy. I decided to see for myself, and walking to the tailors, Julius's usually happy-go-lucky smile was gone, replaced by a grim expression, while washing his damaged makeup off.

* * *

><p>When we entered the Tailor Shop, I sat down lazily in a chair while Julius went to look for Candace. He nodded to Shelly, who nodded back. There was understanding and pity in her eyes. I guess Shelly knew the problem too. She sort of stiffened, expecting something horrible to come out of the drawer and attack. Shelly also put all sharp objects away. That piece of information could come in handy for later.<p>

"Eek!" I guess Julius found Candace. She bolted out of the room, with Julius close behind. Sighing, I followed them outside, bowing to Shelly, who smiled at me. Outside, Juli had Candace cornered near the lighthouse.

"Candace, please listen." Julius placed his hands on Candace's shoulders. She relaxed, looking into his eyes. Ruby red met a sky blue. Julius opened his mouth, "I-"

"Get away from my sister you stalker!" Luna screeched. She had a metal broom in her hand. Who makes metal brooms? A raging Luna by herself is exceedingly scaring. A raging Luna with a metal object makes her even scarier. Luna looked like a serial killer. It was like seeing a girly pink-haired gladiator with a deadly weapon. And trust me, it does _not_ look as funny as it looks. Definitely not on my to-do list. Julius and I booked it back to my ranch, running for our lives, me mentally making a note of not wanting to make Luna mad, and that Luna was _far _from an innocent teenager.

"See?" Juli panted.

"Juli, it may take a while to figure out what to do with that little...problem."

"It's fine. I understand." Julius walked away sadly. I felt bad and very guilty. The girl he liked being scared of him, and her serial-killer sister chasing him with a metal broom equalled a nightmare. It sounded like a living hell for Julius. How he could live looking so happy on the outside was a mystery to me.

* * *

><p>I threw another idea in the trash can in my brain. This problem was just too hard to overcome! Most of my best plans were ruined by Luna. It's like <em>she's<em> the one 'stalking' Candace. She always seemed to know when Julius was there. I'm sure Shelly didn't tell her, because of the look she gave Julius in the shop, so Luna must be watching them or something.

Still coming up with nada ideas, I texted Kathy._ Hey Kat, can you come home now? Oh, and bring Luke._

_Okay._ Was my reply.

A few seconds later, Kathy came in, dragging in Luke by the ankle.

"What the hell is your problem Kathy?" Luke shouted. "I was taking a nap!"

I couldn't help it. I fell over gasping for air in my laughter.

Luke blushed a crimson red. "Why do you need us Mols?"

"It's about Julius." I told them every single detail, from Shelly putting all sharp objects away to Luna the gladiator.

"Gill will be glad to hear that his future girlfriend is tougher than him!" Luke and Kathy collapsed in laughter. I tried keeping a straight face, but then the image of Luna carrying the high-maintenance Gill bridal style on their wedding came into my mind, and I laughed harder than both of them.

"Okay, back to Julius," I recovered, straightening up.

"I have no idea of how Julius can win Candace over. I'm a guy!" Luke complained.

Ignoring Luke, Kathy and I pressed on with the conversation. "We need to find a way to convince Candace that Julius is not the devil, and for Luna to accept that Juli is okay."

Kathy snapped her fingers. "We should have a sleepover!"

"Great idea Kathy! But you just want to have a sleepover, don't you?"

She grinned. "Maybe, maybe not."

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat. It's dinnertime." Luke piped up.

We looked at the time. 5:30. "Okay." We all walked to the Sundae Inn. We just took a seat without being 'properly' being seated by Maya, which _really _pissed her off. Before she could explode, Chase came to our rescue and had her take care of a couple from Flowerbud Village.

"Hello,"Chase said to us, happier than usual. "Okay. Molly, you want Pancit and Meat on a stick right? How about you two?" Luke and Kathy raised their eyebrows at me, but ordered. Luke got 4 tacos, and Kathy had Stew.

"How the heck does he know your order?" Kathy said.

"I come here almost everyday." I remarked.

"Your blushing." Kathy smirked. I touched my face and sure enough, my face was red.

Luke coughed. "Don't you cook Molly?"

"Not very well."

Luke went silent. He looked at the ground.

"Luke what's wrong? You're not ever this silent." Kathy said.

"It's nothing Kathy." He said.

"Luke, what's wrong?" I said, putting my hand on his arm.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" He said, and the whole bar went silent as he left. I felt tears in my eyes.

"It's okay Molllly...He'll be finnneee." I turned to see a drunk Kathy. Didn't she _just _get her first drink?

"Wait, what number drink is that Kat?"

"Sevennn." She started laughing like a manic. Sighing, I put money on the table and went home.

* * *

><p>Kathy was snoring again, so I pulled my phone out.<p>

_Luke._I texted.

_What do you want?_

I took a deep breath. _I think it's about time I told you and Kathy about my past. Meet me and Kat at Cream beach at 12:00._

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN! This chappie's pretty short, but next chapter will be exciting, I promise! <strong>

**Floridapanther28: Thank you for your VERY enthusiastic reviews. I am honored to have one of my long-time favorite authors like my story. :)**

**Mint Pockii: My first ever reviewer. :D I am really glad you like it. ^_^**

**yuseirulez34: I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**And you people who don't have an account but read this story anyway: Thanks for reading! I accept anonymous reviews now, but please keep it clean and nice, or with CONSTRUTIVE criticism.**

**You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5: A hurtful past

_Chapter Five:A hurtful past_

"Kathy, please wake up," I said, shaking her slightly.

She shot up and rubbed her head. "Why does my head hurt?"

"It's a hangover. We're meeting Luke at the beach today at noon." I said gently, handing her some water.

"What for?"she said as I made pancakes.

"To explain my past. You two definitely have a right to know." Kathy gaped for a while until the pancakes were ready. Then she ate like a wolf. That is why Luke and Kat are my friends. They're the only ones who will eat my cooking.

Luke was sitting on the sand, staring at the ocean. Kathy and I sat down, creating a circle. We all looked at each other silently.

"I'm really sorry." Luke apologized. "I don't know what got into me."

Me and Kathy shrugged. "It's fine. Mols, can you tell your story now?" Kathy begged.

I sighed. "Okay..." I took in a long breath before starting.

"My name is Claire Molly Summers, daughter of Melissa and Richard Summers. I had long golden hair with blue eyes." I popped out my contacts, which revealed my sapphire eyes. Kathy and Luke gasped. "My parents lived on the farm in Mineral Town. I worked there everyday. How could I not? I was born on that farm. Seriously, I was born in the barn, my mom couldn't make it out to the house." Kathy scrunched her nose while Luke's eye twitched.

"There were twelve cows, eight chickens, three sheep, and five horses. They all produced golden items. Golden milk, golden eggs, and golden wool. And of course, the horses were the finest in the race. Our crops were superb, and we had overlarge crops often." Everyone loved my family. Especially me. I was like the towns pet. Everyone loved me because I was so nice; I brought every single person presents everyday. During the festivals, I raced and bet on horses, rooted on the chickens, and I was the one representing the farm by entering the contests. And it was suitable. All the animals loved me, and I was the one who would take care of them." Kathy and Luke's mouths opened.

"But then...I got into a fight with my parents. Lately they hadn't allowed me to leave the farm, except for giving things to people. I wasn't allowed to go to the fireworks festival with anyone else. The only festivals I was allowed to go to was the competitions. I yelled at my parents, saying I need to have more fun, but they said I needed to stick to my role." Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"That's when I realized I was a tool. Something for them to keep their reputation up. I decided right then that I would run away. I went and cut my hair that my mother made such a fuss over. Then I dyed my hair brown. (my mom dyed her hair WAY too much) Then in the middle of the night I snuck out and took the midnight cruise and ended up here." I had left out something important, but I wasn't quite ready to tell that.

Kathy and Luke looked at me, their eyes bulging out like basketballs. "Wow."Luke said. "You are so EXTREME!" We laughed, and smiled like idiots at each other.

"It doesn't matter what your past is Molly..."Kathy said. "But stop using contacts, okay? You have such beautiful eyes."

"Okay." I had tears of happiness in my eyes. "You two are the best of friends ever!"

They laughed. Yep. Those are my friends.

"Just don't tell anyone." I said. "My parents have a cash award for me."

Kathy and Luke grinned, "Come on Mols," Luke said, putting his arm around me. "You're the only person other than our parents who can deal with us!"

Kathy and I were finished. We had invited every girl our age on the island, except for Selena. I was NOT having her sleep in my house. Luke, Kathy and me were talking until Owen came up to us. He whispered something in Kathy's ear, and started kissing her.

"Hey, there's people here!" I shouted.

"Yeah, go get a room!" Luke said, as we exploded with laughter.

Owen left, while Kathy glared at us. "Luke, I need to talk to you." They walked away, but being the idiot I am, I followed them.

"Who do you like Luke?" Kathy asked.

"No one Kat." Luke blushed.

"I know you like her Luke,"Kathy said, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I like Selena!" I tried not to talk. Luke liked Selena? A part of me felt sad, but I shrugged it off. I had a lot of planning to do. To hook up Candace and Julius, the sleepover, and then Selena and Luke.

Humming silently to myself, I went home to clean up all of Kathy's crap for the sleepover.

**Narrator**

Little did Molly know, If she had stayed five seconds later, she would have heard Luke say: Fine, I like Molly, Okay?

**Oh No! You're probably thinking: Two chapters in one day? But I was just WAY too excited to write this one. The next chapter will be the sleepover. Thanks, Love you all for reviewing! (gives tacos)**


	6. Chapter 6: The sleepover

_The Matchmaker: Chapter 6: The sleepover_

Kathy and I sighed. We had finally finished cleaning our messy house. Now we needed snacks. I popped tons of buttery popcorn, while Kathy made sure there was enough junk food to go around, so Luke, Kat and I would have leftovers to have during video game movie night.

"MOO!" Our doorbell rang. I laughed every time I heard it, because it scared the crap out of Kathy every time. I opened the door to see Candace and Luna. "Hey! Come on in!" I led them to our living room, while me and Kathy had a talk in the back.

"Okay. I'll convince Candace while you convince Luna." I commanded.

"No fair. Why do you get Candace?" moaned Kathy.

I grinned. "Because I'm the matchmaker here."

* * *

><p>We reentered the room to see Luna watching a soap opera while Candace read against the wall.<p>

"Hey Candace." I said, siting down next to her. " Whatcha reading?"

Candace showed me her book."It's Gone with the Wind, by Margaret Mitchell."

I took a good look at it. "It's sooo long."

"Yeah, I'm only halfway through."

"only halfway through? Are you kidding me Candace? That's more than I've read in my entire life.

She blushed. "T-thanks..."

Following came a natural awkward silence, so I decided to drop the bomb. "What do you think of Julius, Candace?"

She turned Scarlett. "I-I thought he was mean g-girl from my childhood, so I t-tried avoiding him. But he seems r-really nice. I-I've seen him around you and and your f-friends, and I want to meet him, but L-Luna doesn't want me to."

Aha! She did like Julius! Or, at least a little bit.

"Candace, what would you do if I told you that you could meet Julius?"

She lit up. "That would be w-wonder-"

"MOO!" Kathy screamed in terror and I laughed while opening the door. There were my two favorite farm girls: Anissa and Renee!

"Hey guys!" I laughed, hugging them.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Anissa said, her eyebrows raised. "You're _never_ this happy. Did Luke ask you out or something?"

"Wait-what was that last part?"

She grinned. "Nothing."

"Whatever you two! Why does Candace look so overexcited?" Renee asked.

"She's going to meet Julius!" I exclaimed.

"Really? That's great! Juli's been crushing on her for years now!" Anissa squealed.

Renee sighed. "That is _so _romantic! I wish Toby was like that!"

I laughed. "Does that mean you want us to ask Toby to dress like Julius?"

Renee punched my shoulder. "Heck No!"

* * *

><p>Then they just dumped their stuff on Kathys bed, while I pulled out my phone.<p>

_Hey Jules._

_What?_

_Candace wants to meet you._

_Really? :D_

_Yeah, but we don't know when._

_Okay. _I could picture Julius doing a happy dance.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kat." I said. "Did you convince Luna?<p>

"Kind of. She agreed to stop chasing him with a metal broom."

"One step at a time..." I murmured to myself.

"MOO!"

Ignoring Kathy's scream, I opened the door to see Maya and Pheobe.

"Well come in!" I said. Pheobe immediately went to the corner to read War and Peace(O.o) while Maya had too much sugar and was being _way_ too hyper than what a normal human being should be. After about the tenth time of holding Luna back from killing Maya, Renee started suggesting ideas.

"How about Truth or Dare?" We all (except Phoebe) looked at her and grinned.

"Anissa, truth or dare?" I challenged.

"Dare."

She chose wrong. I rocked at picking dares. "Go to Jin's house covered Ketchup. Pretend to die and lie there for a few seconds. Then jump up and say, "Wait, I gotta pee before I die, then run away!"

She turned tomato red as her tomatoes, but agreed. As she knocked on the door, everyone else (except Phoebe of course) hid in a nearby bush.

Jin opened the door. "Who the hel-"

"I'm dying Jin! Help...Me..." Anissa then dropped to the ground.

"NOOO! Don't leave me!"Jin screeched. He then sobbed into Anissa's stomach. "My sweet Anissa..."

Right at that moment, Anissa jumped up from his arms. "Stop touching me you perv, I need to pee." Then we all ran away, leaving the doctor dumbstruck.

* * *

><p>We were still laughing by the time we got to the house. "Nice touch Anissa." We all nodded, impressed.<p>

"Thanks." She laughed. "Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Luna smirked.

"What would you name you and Gill's first kid?"

We all howled with laughter at Luna's red face. "I don't know, Vivian?" She said hastily. "Okay Molly, truth or-"

"Dare." I finished. I sucked at truth. Everyone always gave me _really_ embarrassing ones.

"I dare you to climb the tree near Gill's window, and take a _flash_ photo of whatever he's doing!" We all laughed, as I was thinking: _How the heck does she know that Gill has a tree by his window? _Nevertheless, I accepted it.

* * *

><p>I climbed the tree to Gill's window. I felt like such a stalker! When I looked through the window, I saw a very disturbing scene.<p>

Gill had his ipod in a speaker, and I was playing rock n' roll. Gill was in nothing but his boxers, using a pink hairbrush as a microphone. Giggling, I took the photo. But then, he looked directly at me, murder in his eyes. Oh crap.

"He saw me!" I hissed to the others. Together, we ran for dear life back to the house, turning off the light and wiggling into our sleeping bags.

* * *

><p>"AHA!" Gill yelled, bursting in the door and turning on the lights. All of us acting as if we just woke up, we let out a very girly scream.<p>

"Gilly!" Mayor Hamilton Shrieked. "Why were you screaming- Oh. I didn't know you had so many lady friends!"

"They're NOT my friends father! One of them was peeping in my bedroom window and took a picture of me!"

"How could we do that? We were sleeping here the whole time!" Dang, Luna can look sweet and innocent whenever she wanted to.

"Now Gilly, we've had this talk." Hamilton said, walking with Gill outside. "It all happens when a boy meets a girl..."

When they were gone, we busted up laughing at the picture.

"Lemme see the picture!" Luna said, taking the camera. She turned beet-red at the sight of it. It was Gill dancing with the mic, except there was a look of pure terror on his face.

"Thanks to you Luna, Gill got 'the talk', and this picture will be in the newspaper for sure!" I laughed.

Phoebe silently turned on the TV, and we all flocked around it, watching an interview introduction, saying the show hadn't started yet, but to send in pictures and information about people you know. So, we sent 'Cookie' a copy of Gill's picture, then popped in the movie: 'Return to Me'. Anissa kept putting her hand on her heart and saying: "That's so deep" like she was Gustafa or something. Then, at about 4:00 AM, we all passed out. What a fun night.

**Did you like it? I laughed so hard just writing it! I can sooo picture Gill doing that. :D Anyway, R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7: For better or for worse

**Hey peeps! My family's getting some new internet connection, so it may be a few days until I update, kk?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Seven: For better or for worse<span>_

"MOO!" Kathy screamed, waking all of us up.

"Molly, why the heck are you- Oh. Hello ladies." Julius waved while I opened the door.

"Why are you here Juli?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"To ask about Candace, but I see all of you have had a busy night."

I told him about the previous night's dares. He just laughed. "Make sure I get a copy of that picture Molly."

"M-Molly?" Candace peeped through the door. "Can I meet Julius at Alan's Tree at 12:00?" she whispered.

"Of course Candace." I said. Smiling, Candace closed the door.

Julius raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Candace told me she wants to meet you at Alan's Tree at 12:00."

"Okay then." Then happily but calm, Julius walked away.

* * *

><p>When I went back inside, most of the girls had dressed and left. How they left is a mystery to me. Everyone except Renee and Anissa.<p>

"MOO!" Kathy was still screaming as I opened the door.

"Umm...Molly?" Jin asked.

"What Jin?" I said.

"Were you and Anissa at my house last night?"

"Of course not." I said. "You must've been dreaming."

"Then why are Renee, Anissa, and Kathy here?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Renee and Anissa came to talk about farming. And Kathy LIVES here." I remarked, slamming the door in his face.

Anissa did a sweat drop. "That was too for covering for me."

"Who said I was covering for you? I might've been just messing with Jin's head." I grinned.

Laughing at me, the farm duo left for their respective farms. Looking at the time, I swore. It was 11:30. Bolting out of the door, I ran to Brownie ranch. By the time I arrived and crouched behind a bush, they had just begun talking.

"Hello! I know we've seen each other around, but I haven't been able to properly introduce myself. My name is Julius!"

"C-Candace." She stuttered.

Julius flipped his hair in a not-at-all girly way. "Here, you can sit down. I made us a picnic." And almost out of nowhere, a picnic came out. Strangely like my rucksack.

"I'm really sorry for bullying you when we were younger. I was an idiot. I liked you, but didn't know how to express myself." Julius said.

"It's f-fine..." Candace mumbled, looking at her feet.

Julius lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "No, it's not okay Candace, I hurt you in a major way. I'll do anything to make up what I did to you."

To my surprise, Candace leaned in, and so did Julius. But of course, Luna just _had_ to enter the ranch.

"Don't touch her you-" the rest of Luna's words were muffled. Julius stepped in front of Candace, instead of running. I had to give him credit, because she was holding scissors this time.

"You piece of filth! I outta kill you!" She advanced.

"No Luna." Everyone looked at the usually silent Candace. "I actually like this boy Luna. He is the first boy that I've ever liked. And I want to be with him." She put her head on Julius' shoulder to emphasize her point. I almost cried, they truly were made for each other.

Luna sighed. "Are you sure Candace? I just wanted to protect you, but I'm glad he makes you happy."Then she walked away, mumbling something about asking Wizard some things.

"Does that mean you'll give me another chance?" Julius asked, already knowing the answer.

Candace giggled. "What was your first clue Einstein?" She intertwined her fingers with his. Then they went hand-in-hand to who knows where.

* * *

><p>"Aww. Julius finally got his happy ending." Kathy sighed.<p>

Luke arm pumped. "Yeah! I KNEW Julius could do it! Now, what are we doing for video games?"

I laughed, pulling out a box with Nintendo 64 games. Luke's eyes widened. "YOU HAVE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME? I LOVE THIS GAME!" He played it with Kathy and I watching, until Sheik reveals that-is the sheikah a boy?- he was Zelda.

"See the way Link looks at Zelda? They're mean't to be together!" I shrieked. Then me and Kathy spent the rest of the time talking about Zelink, even though we knew nothing was going to happen between them. We looked at the time. 10:30.

"Your father will be worried Luke..."

"Fine..."Then we kicked him out.

"Nice job Mols!" Kathy said. "You've gotten two couples done now. You're changing this island, for better or for worse."

I just smiled in response.

* * *

><p><strong>I just HAD to put Zelink in there! I'm such a fangirl. :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Uptight

**Okay sorry about the slow updating. I've had a mild case of writer's block. Not many people read this, but...**

**floridapanther28: It does XD. Heyy Ocarina! ^_^ lol**

**yuseirulez34: I'm really glad you enjoyed it. :D**

**MidnightxMusic: I think we were all surprised to see that side of him. ;D**

**violetfireflies: Yay! A new reviewer! I know right, Gill's secret is out. :o**

_Chapter Eight: Uptight_

I woke up again at 6:00 AM. Getting dressed and yawning, I screamed: "LET'S GO!"

Kathy threw a pillow at me. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere," I said, finishing my cereal.

"Then shut up, I don't have work until 9:00." Kathy hissed, rolling over.

* * *

><p>Smiling, I went to town hall. Right as I opened the door, I was knocked over by someone.<p>

"EEP! I'm SO sorry!" Luna squealed, helping me up.

"It's fine Luna, why were you running anyways?"

"I was just so mad! Gill thinks he's so superior!" She huffed.

"Wait what? Slow down Luna..."I said.

"I was in there to ask Gill for a date, and he said no because he had to talk to islanders who came in! And _nobody_ even goes in there!"

"Wait! Gilly didn't mean it Luna! Come back!" Hamilton ran out, panting like a dog.

Luna had a ray of hope on her face. "He just doesn't know it yet!" Her happy face disappeared, and she ran away crying.

"Was it something I said?" Hamilton asked, as I silently went inside.

* * *

><p>Elli brightened up when I walked in. "Hey Molly! Guess what?" She seemed really happy.<p>

"What Elli?" I didn't see anything different about her.

"I'm going to have a baby!" She squealed.

"Really?" We talked about baby names and other baby related things. Then I remembered about Luna. "Hey Elli, where's Gill?"

Her expression seemed to drop. "In the library." She hitched a thumb behind her.

I smiled, "Thanks Elli!"

I went upstairs, while Gill was writing something. I poked my head over his shoulder. "Whatcha writing?"

Startled, he slammed the book and glared daggers at me. "Nothing. Now what do you want?"

"To know why you rejected Luna. It's not like your doing anything important." I said, pointing to the book.

He turned a scarlet. "T-That's none of your business!"

I grinned, "Did the great Gill just stutter?" I said, in fake shock.

"Will you just go away?"

"Not until you tell me."

He glared but told me. "Luna has the body and personality of a ten-year-old."

That set me off. "EXCUSE ME? I CAN UNDERSTAND THE PERSONALITY PART, BUT A BODY OF A TEN-YEAR-OLD? IT'S IMMATURE MEN LIKE YOU WHO ARE FREAKING SELFISH AND WANT TO BE BETTER THAN PEOPLE BY KNOCKING OTHERS DOWN!" Gill whimpered into a corner, shocked at my outburst.

I was going to scream more, but Elli rushed upstairs and led me outside. "Molly, don't do that!" She said in a low voice. "Gill may not seem scary, but if you get on his bad side he will make sure you will not have a happy life!"

Still huffing and talking to myself furiously, I ran out of Town Square.

* * *

><p>It was late at night. Candace and I were dressed in black from head to toe.<p>

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Candace asked, worried.

"Candace, it's fine. Ninja's have no fear. And they never get caught." I grinned.

Candace sighed. "Fine. But I'll do this for Luna."

Smiling to myself, we snuck to Mayor Hamilton's house. Candace was I the tree I was in when we had the sleepover.

"Are you ready to leap?" I asked through our walkie talkie. She nodded, and I went to where their kitchen window was.

"Okay Candace, I have the rock. I'm going to break the window." I threw the rock at the window, and the glass shattered.

"Molly! I have the item, but Gill's coming outside!" Sure enough, Gill saw me, and started to chase after me.

I ran to Caramel River District, and ran to the bridge near the ocean plot of land. I stopped and waited. Gill grabbed me, thinking he had me, and I tossed him over the bridge, sending him into the river.

"Ninja M! I'm at your house! Come! Hurry!" I ran to my house, ignoring Gill yelling curses.

* * *

><p>"Molly! You're alive! Here it is!" She presented the prize, Gill's Diary.<p>

"Thanks Candace. Now run home before Gill catches you!" She nodded, and ran off to her house.

Grinning at our success, I used a flashlight and read under the covers.

_Dear Diary, _

_That Luna asked me out today. Obviously I said no. That girl is like a ten-year-old, body and mind. Then that stupid farm girl Molly came by and yelled at me. That girl will pay. I will drive her out of town and make sure she never comes back. She could never get me to be in a relationship with Luna, even if she locked me in a closet with her._

_The Future Mayor of Waffle Town,_

_Gilbert Caspers_

His last name was Caspers? Hmm...I guess you learn something new everyday. Anyway, Gilbert's diary had given me an idea.


	9. Chapter 9: My Evil Plan

_My Evil Plan_

It was six a clock. I thought about shouting the usual, but I decided against it, because Kathy would see my unusually happy face and ask what the heck was wrong with me. But to my surprise, I turned my head to see Kathy in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Kathy said happily.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kathy?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Owen called last night...and he wants to meet me at Alan's tree at 12:00. I think he might confess!" Kathy squealed, practically jumping up and down as she made us pancakes and bacon.

"Don't you think it's a _little bit_ early?"

She turned around and shook her head. "Molly Molly Molly...here on the island people confess usually about 1-3 seasons after dating. Or they propose. Think Mols, tomorrow is the Harvest Festival. So me and Owen are being serious now."

Oh. I thought she mean't he was going to propose.

Kathy laid her cooking in front of me. "Enjoy." I ate, expecting the worse. You see, Kathy was not the best cook in the world. She was better then Maya of course, but she was worse than me, which is saying something. She only cooked well when she was happy. Kat must've been overjoyed.

"Bye Kathy. I'm going to town hall."

"Bye!"She waved, humming to herself.

I opened the door to see Luke. "Umm...Molly?"

* * *

><p>"Hi Luke!" I waved.<p>

"Here. I found it in the forest." He handed me some honey, and ran away.

"Thank...you?"

I went to Town Hall, dragging Luna by the arm. "Let me go!" she screamed. I put a piece of cloth over her mouth and put her in a closet. I walked over to Gill.

"Hey Gill, can you come help me find this thing I dropped?" I said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Umm...sure?" Gill said, following.

I showed him the closet, opened the door, and pushed him in. I locked the door.

"LET US OUT!" They screamed.

"Not until you two work out your problems." I grinned, walking out.

"Oh, and Elli? Don't let them out." I said.

"Oh, I won't." She smiled.

Luckily I didn't have to worry about Hamilton. He was out sick for the day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke!" I said. I had just spotted Luke coming in from the bar.<p>

"Hello Mols? What's shakin' bacon?"

"I locked Luna and Gill in a closet." I laughed.

He raised an eyebrow, but laughed too. "EXTREME! Can I see?" I nodded, and we walked to the Town Hall.

* * *

><p>Upstairs we didn't hear anything from the closet, so we opened it. Me and Luke had our mouths wide open, because inside, Luna and Gill were making out. Their eyes popped out.<p>

"Are we interupting something?" Luke asked.

They rushed out of the closet, but they held hands. I flashed Luna a 'I'll ask you later' look, and looked at Gill. He was glaring.

"Don't think this changes anything Molly. You will be out of this town before you know it."

I was nervous, but laughed anyway. "I'd like to see you try."

**I know, very short chappie, but next it will be longer! I'll update twice today. Here that? _TWICE_**


	10. Problems, Forgiveness, and more problems

**By the way, this chapter _starts out_ on the same day Luna and Gill made out.**

_Chapter 10: Problems, forgiveness, and more problems!_

I hummed to myself peacefully. I was sitting down against a tree, watching Luke do his job.

"Hey Molly." Bo said.

I waved. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"BO COME HERE!" Dale shouted. Bo ran away immediately.

Luke finally sent the tree falling. "TIMBER!" He yelled while I laughed.

"Hey Luke, are you hungry?" I asked.

"No..." His stomach rumbled like a thunderstorm.

"I'll call Kathy."

"Hey Kat! I was wondering if-"

"Molly -hic- the most -hic- terrible thing has -hic- happened!"

"I'll be right there Kathy." I said, hanging up.

"What was that?" Luke asked curiously.

"Luke, we need to meet Kathy at the Inn."

Luke didn't question me, but followed me into the Inn.

* * *

><p>Kathy was upstairs sitting on a bed, tissues piled up like a mountain.<p>

I rushed to her side. "What happened?

She just sighed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kathy was telling Jake about her meeting at Alan's tree. He agreed, happy that her relationship was turning out well. Kathy walked to Brownie Ranch. At Alan's Tree, she saw Owen there alright. He was there. With Selena. They were making out, Owen had his hands around her waist pulling her even more towards him, and Selena had her hands in his hair. That wasn't all. She was sitting in his lap, and they were french kissing._

"_I guess this is what you wanted to tell me huh? I guess we're over." Kathy cried running away to the inn._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You can show people your flashbacks?" Luke asked.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Luke, I'm going to take Kat home. I'm sorry about lunch." I said slowly. He nodded, so me and Kathy went home.

* * *

><p>Kathy was staring out the window, an empty look on her face.<p>

"MOO!" Kathy didn't even scream.

I didn't think our day could have gotten any worse, but I was wrong. Out there was one of the two people on my assassination list.

"Umm...Can I talk to Kathy?"

I blew up. "DO YOU THINK I'LL SAY YES? Her energy is completely gone. You crushed her Owen, her spirit, her heart, everything! She thought you loved her!"

"I do, but-"

"NO BUTS MISTER! You cheated on Kathy with that thing. You don't deserve to even look at her anymore. Unless you want to die, I'd suggest you RUN!"

Owen ran away like a puppy with it's tail in between his legs.

"Thank you," Kathy sad sadly.

* * *

><p>It was the 28th, the day after the harvest festival. Kathy had stayed home, and so had I. I had a cake for Jake's birthday, and I was going to the Inn. Kathy was still at home, not wanting to go anywhere.<p>

At the Sundae Inn, everyone was there to give Jake a present. When I game him the cake, he was overjoyed, while Chase sulked in the corner.

When I exited the Inn, I felt a pair of strong arms grab me.

"Owen! Let. Me. GO!" I screamed.

"Listen Molly, I was drunk when I kissed Selena!" I stopped thrashing. "I was worried that Kathy wouldn't like me back, so I got drunk." He let me go.

I faced him and crossed my arms. "You don't deserve her." I said.

"I know." He hung his head.

"But...Kathy was so happy when you two were together, so I'll let you two have a second chance." It was true. I just wanted to see a happy Kathy again. She never talked to me anymore, and just looked out the window. Not even Luke could cheer her up. I didn't fully believe his story though.

Owen had lit up and did a happy dance. He was just about to head to my house when I stopped him. "You can be with her, as long as there is no drama. If there is, you'll hear from me."

He nodded, and ran to my house to apoligize.

Luke came out. "You gave Owen another chance huh?"

I nodded. He smiled and continued. "Well, I want to see a happy Kathy again, so let's go!"

I smiled and walked to my house with Luke. Checking my usually empty mailbox, there was something in it. I looked at the letter's return address. No name, just 'Mineral Town' I ripped the letter open.

_Dear Claire,_

_I am sorry about what happened between you really didn't need to leave. When Popuri told everyone that she saw you, we were overjoyed. I am coming on Spring 1st to talk to you. See you then!_

There was no signature, but I knew exactly who it was. His handwriting was the same. The world started spinning, Luke called my name, and then everything turned black


	11. Chapter 11: In a dream

**Yay Reviews! :D Thank you! You all get doughnuts!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Eleven: In a dream<span>_

_I opened my eyes and looked at the time. 10:00 PM. Tiptoeing to the bathroom, I brought out my supplies for my change. Slipping off my annoying overalls, I replaced them with blue shorts and a green shirt. Next is my golden hair. It definitely had to go. I took out a pair of scissors, I cut my hair unevenly, then took my _dear _mother's hair dye. I carefully applied it to my hair, making it turn to a brown. Then I popped in some hazel contacts, and adjusted my rucksack so it was around my waist._

_Looking in the mirror, I smiled happily. I looked completely different. Admiring myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but think that I was a fake. A puppet. I seemed so happy, but I was basically just a show. I was too perfect. I didn't like anything about my life, it wasn't meant for me._

"_DING DONG DING DONG!" our stupid clock chimed 11:00. Sighing, I walked to Town Square. I could see the ship docked on the beach. "This is my final decision." I thought, taking out a blue feather. Why had I accepted it?Without a second thought, I flung the feather in the trash and took off to the boat._

"_What's your name miss?"_

"_Molly," I said. There seemed to be my mother's nagging voice. 'you didn't like your own name? You shame us all!'_

"_Pascal over there will be your captain." Pushing the voice away, I walked to Pascal, also walking into a new life_

I opened my actual eyes to see Kathy and Luke. Why was I in the Clinic?

Kathy was sleeping on a stool, but Luke saw I was awake and he jumped up. "JIN! SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!"

Jin walked in the room. I almost laughed, he looked like a zombie. His eyes were puffy red, and his usual ponytail was out. "I can see that Luke."

From all Luke's screaming, Kathy was awake. "Wha? MOLLY! YOU WORRIED ALL OF US! WE OPEN THE DOOR TO SEE YOU ON THE GROUND WITH LUKE PANICKING! WHAT WERE-"

"Kathy, I told you. It was a matter of dehydration, and fatigue." Jin stated.

"Whatever, let's go get Gill a gift! Today's his birthday!" Luke said, dragging us out.

We went to the town square. Grinning, Kathy brought out a picture from her pocket. Laughing, she posted Gill 'Rocking out' with his pink hairbrush on the bulletin board.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this is really short, but it's important. I'm sorry! I may get the chance to update tomorrow, but I have to help my neighbor. Again, I'm SO SORRY! I know this was a crappy excuse for a chapter. (hangs head in shame)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Restless

**Okay, umm this is a better chapter, and I'm gonna thank people now!**

**Floridapanther28, yuseirulez34, Marauder, Matchmakersfan(I like your name! XD), MidnightxMusic, Hmsze, and violetfireflies. You are AWESOME!**

**(Oh, and I _really _don't like SelenaxLuke, so sorry. :P Oh, and I skipped to Winter 24)**

_Chapter Twelve: Restless_

"Can I just spit it out in the sink?"

"You meanie!"

Chase and Maya were having their famous fight. It was 9:00, and Kathy had kept me up all night talking about Owen. In other words, I was _not_ in a good mood. I was sitting at the table with Kathy, and was waiting for my food.

"Where are my pancakes?" Kathy said angrily.

"WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES?" I yelled. I swear that everyone except Chase, Maya, and Kathy ran out. But they kept arguing.

Glaring, I pulled Chase by the ear out of the conversation with Maya, and I shouted in his ear."WHERE ARE MY FLIPPIN' WAFFLES?"

"Sorry, I'll be right back." He ran to the kitchen.

"Jeez, you're worse than Maya when she's hungry!" Kathy exclaimed while Chase handed our food to us.

"Thank you so much Chase!" I said happily with a mouth full of waffles.

Kathy just shook her head, and started to eat her pancakes.

After we were done, Kathy dragged me out of the building. "Let's go see Luke!"

"Don't you have work?"

"Psh, they won't care."

* * *

><p><strong>LUKE'S POV<strong>

"Timber!" Knocking down the next tree.

"You're _really _good Luke." I turned around to see Selena.

"Hey Selena! Whatcha doing?"

"Watching you chop down the tree like a man." She felt my muscles.

I laughed. "Okay, what are you actually here for?"

"It's news. About Molly."

I nearly dropped my axe. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I know you like her."

"What?"

"You like her. A crush."

I blushed. How did she know? Did other people know too? "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"She doesn't return the feeling."

This time my axe fell. The dirt made and made an awesome cloud, making me cough. "She doesn't?"

"No. She's going after Chase. Molly's going to make her move soon."

It seemed like my life came crashing down. She didn't like me? My best friend? I guess I would only be a friend."Who told you this?"

"Kathy and Molly themselves."

My fist clenched. My two best friends in the entire world? How could they keep such a huge secret from me? That goes against all of my EXTREME rules! Molly...and Chase?

"Oh."

"So, I was thinking...would you meet me later at about 12:00?"

"Sure." I wasn't really listening.

"Okay. See you later." She winked and was gone. I was just looking at my axe, and trying to think about how it looked even more extreme with the dirt on it. But it just wasn't in me.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly POV<strong>

At about 11:00, Kathy and I were walking to Brownie Ranch to bug-I mean, talk to Renee.

"Hey Molly, have you thought of anyone?" Kathy asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I always think about _people_."

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I mean, have you thought of any guy here?"

"Not really." It was kinda true, I hadn't really thought about anyone. Calvin was too lonerish with Phoebe. Chase had to be with Maya to make sure she didn't poison anyone. Toby and Renee were a beautiful and happy couple, along with Jin and Anissa. Owen and Kathy were an...interesting couple, but Kathy and him were happy. Candace and Julius understood each other and were adorable. Luna and Gill had fights, but I wanted to stay on Luna's good side. Selena and Luke...I really couldn't see that. I just had a feeling that I should protect him from her.

"Rumor's going around that you're after Chase."

"No way! He's Mayas. She would gut me than overcook me."

She busted out laughing. "So true. What about our boy Lukey?"

"I've thought about him I guess." I'd thought about him slightly more than a best friend should lately.

She just smiled. Then going up to the barn, she stopped and pulled me into a bush.

"Kathy, what the he-"

"Shut up! Luke and _that_ are right there!"

I followed her gaze and gasped. Luke and Selena were there. Selena and Luke were looking into each other's eyes.

"So Luke." Selena purred. I stiffened. "Would you like to attend Starry Night with me?"

"Sure. I was supposed to meet Kathy and Molly, but, you know." Wait, he was canceling? Without telling us? How could he? He knows what Selena did to us. How could he be with _her?_

"Great! See you then!"

I stood there and watched the (insert your choice of word) walk away.

"LUKE!" Luke eyes widened in horror as Kathy chased him back to his house.

* * *

><p>Winter 25. Kathy was going with Owen, and I was going to go alone. Sighing, I took some food with me and headed to Brownie Ranch. Sitting against Alan's Tree, I sat alone, drinking my Coke. Every couple was together. Even Maya with Chase. They all seemed happy, looking at the stars. Together...<p>

"Oh Luke, you are _so _sweet!" Selena's fake voice rang out, scaring everyone.

"Ssshh Selena. Everyone's being quiet right now." Wow. I didn't know Luke was that serious about romantic festivals.

They sat by the picnic tables, and I couldn't help but watch them. Luke and Selena were admiring the stars, with Luke's arm around Selena's shoulder. I watched them for a few moments, until they both leaned in. I looked away. I glanced at them once, and Selena was still eating Luke's face, but she had her eyes open, and was giving me a smirk.

I nearly ran over there to punch her. But I didn't. Luke and Selena are just another couple, right? I was supposed to be happy for them. Especially Luke, he's my best friend. I was the Matchmaker, the one who got couples together. Bringing people together were supposed to make me happy. Then, why did I feel so hollow and empty when looking at them?

**Whew! You should Be excited for the next few chapters, it's some sneak peaks of a story I'm about to start. Or, rather the idea. R&R please! I'll give you a taco! :D**

** /|click the button!|\**


	13. Chapter 13: A blast from the past

**The next few chapters are sneak peaks to the plot of a new story I'm uploading THIS WEEK. **

**I'd also like to thank Azn-Rinny for being my friend, and floridapanther28, for doing the impossible. MAKING TRENT A REDHEAD! :O (I have nothing against Selena, I actually like her in the game. I just don't like it when she's with Luke. :P And she's the rival for Lukey, so I chose her to be mean. Don't hurt me. :o)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Thirteen: A blast from the past<span>_

**Molly POV**

"Molly. Wake up buddy. WAKE UP!" Kathy yelled, making me fall off my bed. "Today's a surprise festival!"

"Why does Hamilton have to do it today?" I grumbled to myself. Today was Spring 1, and I was very nervous. Today was the day _he _was coming. I didn't want Kathy to know that painful memory. And I didn't even have Luke to talk to. He hadn't talked to me at all. Kathy and I missed him a lot. Selena loved the attention Luke payed her, and she took full advantage of it. I was ready to mess up her 'perfect' face.

Yawning, I got dressed in my usual farm clothes. Except I put my hair in a ponytail. And I took my precious rucksack off.

Kathy grabbed my wrist and started running. "Come on! We're going to be late! It's at the beach, do you think it's a swimming festival?" She squealed.

"Kathy, if it was a swimming festival, it would be in summer." I said, we were in Maple Lake District now, and we were going very slow.

She looked disappointed. "yeah."

Kathy grinned, and took my gloves off my hands and ran.

"KATHY! Give them back!"

"Come and get them! Today's a holiday! You don't need them!"

Gritting my teeth, I ran after her. But then she turned the corner. I turned, and ran into a muscled body, and fell to the ground.

"You okay?" I looked up, and saw those dark brown eyes. Gasping, I looked at him. He was just the way I remember him. The same perfect tan skin, and him wearing the same clothes: a brown shirt with purple pants tucked into his boots. Then there was his purple bandana around his head. He looked at me with confusion.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Wait a second..." Darn! He looked at my eyes and gasped. "Claire?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy POV<strong>

"Claire?" the mysterious stranger said. How did he know Molly?

"What? I'm not Claire. My name is Molly Wilson..." That was half-true. She was about to change her name to that. **(A/N okay, I suck at making up last names, so don't judge me! :P)**

"I know my Claire when I see her." He stepped unreasonably close to her for a stranger, so I pulled her away to the beach.

"Don't look back don't look back!" I told her as we ran. "Who was that?"

"His name is Kai. He was supposed to be my husband." Molly said nervously. Her blue eyes were darting back and forth.

I stopped. Molly never told me that he was supposed to have a husband... "WHAT? You better explain!"

"He was my boyfriend in Mineral Town. He ran the summer shop and only came obviously, in summer. I ended up falling hard for his charms. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I walked to the beach and saw him with Popuri, the pink-haired girl you met last summer. And she just happened to be one of my best friends. He, and I quote, said that, "She's just a barbie doll that everyone likes to push around. Like I'd actually love _her."_

Popuri's a good friend and fun to be around, but she gets selfish when she wants something. When I stepped into the conversation in tears, Kai pushed her away and said that she made him say that. I didn't believe him at all, so I broke up with him..."

She paused for a moment. "Then one day, he showed up at my parents house. He told me that Popuri was a stalker and he really did love me. Kai pulled out a blue feather, even though he knew I would say no. He knew my weakness. My parents. They were delighted that a _perfect _man proposed to their _perfect _daughter. So they made me accept his proposal. That night I ran away."

I was going to kill Kai. I was going to set out and find him and rip of his face when Hamilton, tapped me on the shoulder. "Where do you think you're going? The festival is starting soon!" Grumbling, I stayed in place.

Hamilton stood on a stage. How did I not notice that? I can be an idiot sometimes. "Attention! This is an one time only festival for young adults like yourselves. For the next three days, every single one of you have to preform one song everyday. It's mandatory."

Groans came from the crowd. "BUT," Hamilton said. "Two lucky people will not have to sing. They'll be the judges with me." Everyone looked hopefully at the mayor. "Gilly and I-"

"FATHER! My name is not 'Gilly'" Gill shouted in the crowd. Everyone snickered.

"Fine. _Gilbert_ and I have chosen two people to be judges with me. And those people are..."

Everyone held their breath. "Kathy and Luke!"

I took a breath of relief while going on the stage and sitting in a chair next to Hamilton, who coughed to get peoples attention. "As I was saying, the judges don't have to sing, but they can if they choose. Now, who would like to go first?"

There was a silence, until a certain player stood up. "I would like to go." Kai said.

Just Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so this is my idea. The new story should be up after the next three chapters. Kk? I should update soon, but you never know where life will take you. Anyways...<strong>

**MidnightxMusic: I'm so proud! You clicked the button! And thanks for your reviews! XD Yeah, I have nothing against Selena, but she's Luke's rival, sooo...TACOS!**

**yuseirulez34: Any taco! ^_^ But if you killed Selena then there would be no rivalry! *gasp* Well, sucks for Selena. XD**

**Hmszelda: Zelda games are Boss. :D Anyways, I'm glad you like the story! :D**

**Also, I don't know what pairing to put for the new story I'm going to post. It's against ChasexOC, GillxOC, or LukexOC. I need help choosing! Please put you vote either on my profile in our review please. Thanks for reading!**

** ~Fanfiction Ninja~ :D**


	14. Chapter 14: KARAOKE! DAY ONE!

**It's the first of three! Yay! Uh...that's really all I have to say...XD Oh, and I do not own anything! I swear! Oh, and my sister loves the click five. I just wanted to say that. :) I ended Kai's early because that song seems like forever. :p Oh, I don't own anything except a life supply of tacos. And just call Molly Molly i guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>Molly POV<strong>

"I would like to go..." Kai said. I groaned. Why him? Why him _first?_ I felt like banging my head against the wall as Kathy gave him an obvious death glare. There were murmurs about who the stranger was, and why he was crazy enough to volunteer.

He took his place on the stage. "I would like to dedicate this song to Claire-err, I guess you call her Molly. I hope this song speaks for itself. Always by Bon Jovi."

The music started, and his voice started to ring through Waffle Town.

"_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

Did he just call himself old?

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

_I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me._

Oh no, he's singing that song. Kathy was still glaring, while Luke looked confused.

(Chorus)

_And I will love you, baby-Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day-Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you-Always_

_(chorus_

_Now your pictures that you left behind _

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_One that made you have to say goodbye..._

Eventually he finished, and the audience was stunned. He awkwardly walked of the stage, and Selena walked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy POV<strong>

"_I'm _going to sing now!" She announced. I scowled while Luke nodded. "It's the song What the Hell by Avril Lavigne."

"_You say that I'm messing your head _

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun.._

She winked at the audience, making my scowl deepen along with the other girls.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please _

_Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_(Chorus)_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Whoa I'm thinking, What the BEEP?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

Everyone looked at Hamilton. He was holding a button. "It's my censor button." He told us.

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Whoa, what the BEEP?_

_(chorus)_

_What_

_What_

_What_

_What the BEEP?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

I saw Molly's face go from mad to rage. Her eyes were dark, and she looked like Selena had eaten her waffles a few times.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_I'm thinking what the BEEP?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby._

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Whoa, what the BEEP?_

_La la la la la la_

_whoa, whoa_

_la la la la la la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head,_

_Boy, I like messing CENSOR CENSOR_

The music stopped and everyone looked at Hamilton. He shrugged. "Didn't I tell you it's a censor button?"

Selena continued.

_Yeah, I am messing with you head when _

_I'm messing with you_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking What the BEEP?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, What the BEEP?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_(If you love me)_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_(If you love me)_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the BEEP?_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la _**(A/N So many La's! :P)**

The song ended, and only the boys clapped.

"How did I do?" Selena asked.

It was then when I saw three buttons in front of me. They said 'AWESOME!' 'It's OK...' and 'HORRIBLE!'

Hamilton pressed 'It's OK', Luke of course pressed 'AWESOME', and I was left with a choice.

"HORRIBLE!" The button rang out. The girls cheered while Selena glared at me.

"How was that bad?"

I was about to tell her off when Hamilton called a lunch break.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly POV<strong>

I was mad at Selena. Scratch that, I was _furious _at Selena. Avril Lavigne was a good singer, but to use that song? "You never call, or listen to me anyway." Did she not see how much Luke paid attention to her? Bo said that he hadn't done any work lately because Selena would always come and take him somewhere. I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't hear Kathy talking.

"MOLLY?"

"Wha-" I said, falling out of my chair.

"I said are you going to sing?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh, I wouldn't sing if I were you." I looked up to see the devil herself. "Like anyone would want to hear _you _sing!" Then she walked away.

"You _are _going to fight back right?" Kathy asked.

"What do you think Kathy?" I asked her sarcastically.

"No need to act like Chase..." she mumbled as we got up to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

Kathy and I sat in our chairs as Hamilton talked.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"You're talking to me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah-"

"Now, here's the next performance!"

Molly walked out on the stage, and she looked ticked.

"Now go stand in the corner and _think _about what you did!"

"_Ha. Time for a little revenge._

_The story starts and it was summer_

_And, I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Molly smirked evilly, a look I'd never seen before. She walked to the front of the stage and pointed to an individual. And that one person was Selena.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from _

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, Whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find, stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge...ha!_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear of who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress whoa!_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa!_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys _

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word._

_Oh oh oh oh oh._

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa!_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa!_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys _

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, HA!_

Selena was on the stage now, trying to attack her. "You little BEEP!" Hamilton's button rang out. Molly kept on smiling and singing. She was really good.

_And do you still feel like, you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like, you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are!_

_See you deserve some applause_

_'Cause you're so much better!_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage._

On the word sabotage, she pushed Selena off the stage, and Selena landed in Kai's arms. Who was that guy anyway? He knew Molly's real name...who was that guy?And why did Molly sing that song?

* * *

><p><strong>Molly POV<strong>

After my song I felt like a weight had been lifted off me. I had sung my feelings out. Sheepishly I looked at the crowd. "Umm...that was for a person I know." All of the girls smiled knowingly while the guys looked confused.

"What's my score?"

Kathy and Hamilton chose AWESOME! While Luke looked indecisive. Then he pressed 'it's OK'

Grinning, I walked off the stage, seeing Selena glaring.

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy POV<strong>

That performance was boss! People went off and on the stage. Candace sang "All is love"(better than the original), and the songs kept going on and on. I fell asleep while listening to Gill sing, and I felt myself be kicked.

"What the fu-"

"BEEP!"

Luke was standing in front of me. "Kathy it's over."

"Okay..."

Sighing, I got up. Me and Luke started to walk awkwardly.

"Why do you like Selena?" I asked.

"She kinda understands me I guess." He said.

"I thought you liked Molly?"

"She's after someone else now..."

"No she's not! Luke she-"

"Don't Kathy. Just don't get my hopes up again." Luke said, and he walked away.

What had happened? Was this why he wouldn't talk to us? What had come between our friendship? Through all this confusion, I somehow knew that Selena had something to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I lied. There will not be an OCxanybody. Sorry, I just changed my mind.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Are You Falling?

**Hey hey heyyy! Another chapter! Yay!**

_Chapter Fifteen: Are You Falling?_

**Molly's POV**

"Molly! Are you awake?" I woke up to a voice that was obviously Luna's.

"What do you want? The competition doesn't start until 9:00! Kathy already left too!"

"Candace wants to ask you something."

"Fine." Sighing, I got dressed. When I went outside, Luna had disappeared, and Candace was there smiling.

"Umm...Hi Molly."

"Hey Candace. What do you need?"

She looked at her feet. "I was wondering if...you would sing a duet with me."

I smiled at her. "Of course!"

Luna appeared out of nowhere, startling me. "This means I get to do your clothes!"

"What?" Luna was surprisingly strong, and she and Candace dragged me back into my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy's POV<strong>

Candace and Luna should be done soon... I looked at the time. 8:30. Hamilton's showing us Gill's baby pictures on his computer. How many pictures could a man have of his child? We had been here for four hours already, but he said we weren't even halfway through!

"Father. _Please _stop showing my baby pictures." Gill pleaded.

"Fine. But just for you Gilly-kins." Hamilton gushed.

When I was just about to laugh, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Umm...Kathy right?" Kai asked.

I put my hands on my hips. "Yeah, what do _you _want?"

"Why won't Molly give me a second chance?"

"Because you don't deserve one."

"I said sorry!"

"What are you, a two-year-old? Sorry Kai, sorry sometimes doesn't cut it." And with that, I left Kai standing there with his mouth open.

"Who is that?" Luke asked.

"Kai."

"How do you know him?"

"Well...It's a long story. It's not my place to tell you."

He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

Boy, was everyone in for a surprise!

* * *

><p><strong>Molly's POV<strong>

"Luna, why do I have to wear this?" I asked her.

"Oh come on! You look great!" Luna shrieked.

Looking in the mirror, I decided I didn't look that bad. I was just wearing my usual outfit, but my hair was curled then put in a ponytail. And lot's of makeup. Luna had to tie me to a chair to get the makeup on.

"See you there!" Luna squealed, running out.

"So what song are we gonna sing?" I asked Candace.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

Hamilton stepped on a box, "Ahem! We are having our first ever duet!" Everyone clapped, myself clapping the loudest.

Candace and Molly stepped on the stage. Candace whispered something in Molly's ear making her go scarlet. Strangely, she looked at me, then walked up with her to the microphone.

"Umm...I-I just would l-like to dedicate t-this-"

"Okay Candace," Molly cut her off, blushing even more. "Let's just say that this song is dedicated to a special person for-"

"Both of us." Candace interrupted, smiling.

The boy Kai looked up at her hopefully. "No, not you!" she scowled, which made me wonder who it _was _for.

"Ready Candace? Crush by David Archuleta."

As if on cue, Candace almost fell off the stage, but Molly grabbed her. "I-I don't feel g-good." She said. Any person would know that she was faking it, but Hamilton ordered her to be sent home. Lucky.

Molly stood there looking like a murderer for a few seconds, but started to sing anyway.

"_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush _

_What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me_

_It's just too much_

_Just too much_

Her voice was good for the song, despite the fact that the original was by a guy.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

I felt weird listening to her sing. Who was she singing this to? Chase? No, I hadn't seen her catch a glance at him while singing. Who was she singing to?

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging_

_Spending time, boy, are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more? (is there more?)_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make this_

_Into something that'll last_

_Last forever_

_Forever_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

To everyone's surprise, Molly pointed to the judge's table every time she said you. I was stunned with everyone else. She liked me? Not Chase? She looked really pretty...I couldn't think this way. I have a girlfriend: Selena.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about it you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When your all alone _

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is this real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath,_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do_

_'Cause I'm tryin' tryin' to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away(this crush ain't)_

_Going away (going away)_

_Going away (when you're all alone)_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go(going away)  
>Going away<em>

After she was finished, she faced our table. Hamilton pressed 'It's OK', and Kathy pressed 'AWESOME!' and I was left with another choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly's POV<strong>

I was unsure through the song of who I was singing this to, but by the chorus I realized who I was singing it to. Luke. I just hadn't realized it. And now he had Selena. I was an idiot. Why didn't I realize it sooner?

When it was time to judge, Luke looked indecisive. Selena was glaring at me. There was silence until the button rang out, "HORRIBLE!"

I bit my lip, then walked off the stage, trying not to cry as sympathetic looks and Selena's smirk followed me. Once out of everyone's sight, I ran and ran, the music playing behind me.

"Ouch!" I ran into someone.

"Hey Kiddo! What's wrong?" Kasey asked me.

"Luke...Button...Rejection.." I cried.

"Do you need time to think?"

I silently nodded, and he let me go. I took off running to Caramel Falls and dipped my legs near the waterfall. I think I cried forever until Kathy put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Molly." Kathy said. "It's going to be okay..."

"I'm fine Kathy."

"You're obviously not." We turned around to see Luke.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

Kathy glared but climbed up to the hot springs.

"Mols, do you really like me?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm with Selena. I couldn't like you that way Molly! You know that!"

"Well _excuse _me for feeling that way about you! It's not like I can control what I feel!"

"I don't like you anymore, okay? It is not EXTREME to like your best friend! Why don't you get that?" He yelled. His eyes widened as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Did you make my Claire cry? What a jerk! You ended up falling for _him_?" A voice said. I groaned. That was my least favorite person that I wanted to see right now.

"Who _are _you?" Luke said, standing up.

"Claire's ex-fiance."

"WHAT?"

"_Ahem. _As I was saying, Claire, I have loved you from the very first day. Please forgive me." He knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He took out the blue feather.

I frowned. "I-"

"Don't marry him Molly! You can't!" Luke burst out.

"Why would you care? 'I don't like you anymore, okay?'"

Luke was silent.

"So," Kai said, turning to me. "When's the wedding going to be?"

"WOAH! I didn't even give you an answer! And that's a no! Didn't the trash can speak for itself!"

"Haha!" Kathy said. She linked my arm in hers, and we walked away to our house, leaving the two men alone with their mouths wide open.


	16. Chapter 16: The Finale!

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Whoo Hoo! I looooveee Paramore!**

_Chapter Sixteen: The finale!_

**Bo's POV**

"LUKE! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWNSTAIRS!" I screamed.

"Bo, you're right outside my door. What do you need?"

"Mayor Hamilton told me to get you to come earlier!" I lied. This was payback for Molly. She was really nice. She would always come down and talk to me and Dale, and now she never comes anymore. I was still mad, and Dale acts like he doesn't care, but I knew that he was upset.

"Why? It's 6:00 in the morning!"

"Just get up!"

"Fine." I heard him grumble.

Sighing, I walked downstairs and ate my breakfast. Last night, Luke had charged downstairs and announced that Molly and him were just best friends, and there were no 'hard feelings'. Yeah right. Luke can be so ignorant of other people's feelings sometimes!

"Knock knock!" A feminine voice said.

"Just come in!" I yelled.

"Hey Bo," Molly said, walking in.

"Hi Molly. Why haven't you been around lately?"

"Oh..." Molly said, looking at her feet

"It's okay." I said. "I know what happened."

"I don't understand Bo!" Molly exclaimed, "He just cut off me and Kathy one day, and then just started going out with Selena all of a sudden!"

"Molly...What Selena said some pretty convincing."

"W-wait, you heard them?"

"Yeah..."

"Can you tell me?"

"Sure..." I told her everything that Selena said. By the time I was done, she looked furious.

"That little...! I gotta go!" Molly yelled, running and slamming the door.

"Who was that Bo?" Luke asked, probably coming down from looking at himself through the mirror.

"Oh, nobody," I smiled. Molly was going to bomb Selena. And Kathy would probably help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly's pissed off POV<strong>

I can't believe that she told him that!

"_**Kathy!" **_I screamed, breaking our door.

"What the-what did Selena do?"

After telling her, she basically blew up. "Say WHAT? Was taking Owen not enough? Can I kill her Mols? Please?" She begged.

"As pleasing as it sounds, we'll attack her in an indirect way." I grinned.

Kathy smiled. "It's on."

* * *

><p>Smiling, I took my place in the chair.<p>

"Wait a second," Luke said, startled, "What are you doing?"

"Taking Kathy's place." I said calmly. _Don't blow up Molly._ I told myself. _You'll shock the audience later..._

"Claire!" Wait, I knew that voice...

"Claire Molly Summers!" Oh dear goddess kill me now.

I was met with two pairs of cold blue eyes. One sky blue and one a dark blue.

"Hello."

"Oh Claire! We've missed you so much! How are you?" My mother said.

"Don't lie to everyone just because your on the stage mother..." I said. Like they predicted, they took me behind the curtain.

"Look, who do you think you are running away from home! Just who do you think you are?" My mother hissed. Her monster had arrived.

"An individual." I replied. My father clapped, and I was grabbed.

"H-HEY!" I screamed. "Cliff, Gray? Why?"

"Sorry Claire. It's been lonely..." Cliff trailed off.

"Now how do you get her out? The only way out is off the stage!" Gray said.

"Just don't attract too much attention!" My mother screeched in her fury. "She's not important to them, so they won't see her."

When we stepped out of the curtain, the exact opposite happened. The crowd was silent, seeing me being dragged by two men, and the girls attacked.

"Let go of Molly!" Luna screeched. "She's done so much for the town!"

Eventually I was pried from the men's grip, and I was tossed on the stage, my parents smirking.

"How...?" I panted.

"This lovely young man," my parents gestured to Gill, who was right next to them. "Told us that a mysterious woman had moved to this town on the exact date our Claire left..."

The girls were in hysterics.

"Gilly! We're through!" Luna screeched. Gill's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to be cut off by Candace.

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BIT-"

"Candace!" Julius exclaimed.

"Sorry..." She said, blushing.

"Umm...How about we let Molly sing her song, and then you can take her?" Hamilton suggested.

"Deal!" My parents sang.

I sat down into the chair, where Kathy came out, looking mad.

"_YOU!" _She pointed at my 'parents'. "Get _off _my stage!"

They ran as she started singing "Misery Business" by Paramore. **(A/N Paramore rocks! I love this song! :D)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm in the business of Misery<em>

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got like an hourglass_

_It's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

To everyone, she was obviously referring to when Selena stole Owen. Luke looked confused, as if he was in denial.

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie_

_He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa! I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter people never change _

_Once a BEEP you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry Selena, but I'm passin' up now LOOK THIS WAY_

The audience jumped, especially Selena, who Kathy had been pointing at.

_There's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like _

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse I refuse WE REFUSE!_

Kathy and I had changed the lyrics a little bit, making the message stronger. My parents looked mortified that a girl that my friend could be this loud and impolite.

_Whoa! I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag_

_Just steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good!_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true _

_Not one of them involving you  
>Just watch my wildest dreams come true<em>

_Not one of them involving_

Laughing, I grabbed the guitar and did the guitar solo, having people stare at me. My parents looked horrified, because they hated the guitar.

_Whoa! I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now _

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would _

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good!_

Laughing at Selena's face, I pressed AWESOME along with Hamilton. Luke just stood up.

"I need some air."

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

What did Kathy mean by that song? I didn't want to believe that it was about Selena...

"Won't your boyfriend be mad?"

"Haha! You're funny! C'mon, just one kiss?My boyfriend won't suspect anything."

"Fine."

Looking at the couple, I gasped.

"S-Selena?"

"By the way Lukie, we're through." Selena said.

"O-oh..."

With that, I walked back on the stage and pressed the awesome button.

"Luke, what's wro-Oh..." Molly said as she watched Kai and Selena walk off the stage together. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine..."

"It's not fine Luke!" Molly exclaimed. "You _must _be in some pain if you truly liked her..."

The weird thing was, I didn't feel anything. Almost like relief...Was this how Molly felt when I rejected her?

"It's my turn..." I wonder why she was so sad-Wait, I forgot this was her last song, and then she'll leave...I'm so stupid!

"Playing God by Paramore."**(A/N: Sorry if this offends anyone. I don't think this title suits the song. :l)** what's with the Paramore songs?

_I can't make my own decisions_  
><em>Or make any with precision<em>  
><em>Well, maybe you should tie me up<em>  
><em>So I don't go where you don't want me<em>

_You say that I been changing_  
><em>That I'm not just simply aging<em>  
><em>Yeah, how could that be logical?<em>  
><em>Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>You don't have to believe me<em>  
><em>But the way I, way I see it<em>  
><em>Next time you point a finger<em>  
><em>I might have to bend it back<em>  
><em>Or break it, break it off<em>

_Next time you point a finger_  
><em>I'll point it to the mirror<em>

_If God's the game that you're playing_  
><em>Well, we must get more acquainted<em>  
><em>Because it has to be so lonely<em>  
><em>To be the only one who's holy<em>

_It's just my humble opinion_  
><em>But it's one that I believe in<em>  
><em>You don't deserve a point of view<em>  
><em>If the only thing you see is you<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>You don't have to believe me<em>  
><em>But the way I, way I see it<em>  
><em>Next time you point a finger<em>  
><em>I might have to bend it back<em>  
><em>Or break it, break it off<em>

_Next time you point a finger_  
><em>I'll point it to the mirror<em>

_This is the last second chance_  
><em>(I'll point you to the mirror)<em>  
><em>I'm half as good as it gets<em>  
><em>(I'll point you to the mirror)<em>

_I'm on both sides of the fence_  
><em>(I'll point you to the mirror)<em>  
><em>Without a hint of regret<em>  
><em>I'll hold you to it<em>

_I know you don't believe me_  
><em>But the way I, way I see it<em>  
><em>Next time you point a finger<em>  
><em>I might have to bend it back<em>  
><em>Or break it, break it off<em>

_Next time you point a finger_  
><em>I'll point you to the mirror<em>

_I know you won't believe me_  
><em>But the way I, way I see it<em>  
><em>Next time you point a finger<em>  
><em>I might have to bend it back<em>  
><em>Or break it, break it off<em>

_Next time you point a finger_  
><em>I'll point you to the mirror<em>

Wow...

"Let's go _sweetheart_!" Molly's mother said, as they boarded the boat. Or, Molly was dragged on the boat. Did her parents just not hear Molly's song?

"NO! MOLS!" Kathy cried.

"Bye..." She said.

"She's gone...And NOW she's going to marry that airhead Kai!" Kathy yelled. "It's all your fault Luke!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that you all want to rip Luke's head off, but he will get better! So stop throwing your watermelon!<strong>

**floridapanther28: Haha! I laughed sooo hard reading your review! Can't you picture all the girls dancing to single ladies? XD**

**violetfireflies: Gilly pictures! XD Can't you picture Hamilton doing that? **

**MidnightxMusic: Everyone wants to see the Gilly pictures. :D Look, it's pinocchio! :l)**

**HmsZelda: Thank you so much for your reviews! I live off them. :D**

**Invader Cakez: When I was reading your review I was like: "Wait-has Invader Cakez reviewed before?" But-YAY! I wonder how hard it would be to tear a blue feather...**

**yuseirulez34: I'm glad you liked the chapter! :DD I hope you like this one too!**

**Okay, I promised you that I would type my new story after three chapters. I am typing it as we speak- I mean read!**


	17. Chapter 17: Chasing

**I'm sorry! I know, I say this in basically every chapter. :P But my excuse is that I have had Cross-Country, and it SUCKS! In a fun way if that's possible. XD Enough with my rambling, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Seventeen: Chasing<span>_

**Molly's POV**

"So, how was your _vacation_?" my mother hissed.

"Just _fine!_" I said in an equally angry voice.

"Now ladies, we have company. We have to act casual and refined." My dad said in a sweet tone.

"Right, I'm sorry everyone." My mother said.

Everyone looked at me for my apology. "I'm not sorry." I shrugged. "You expect me to apologize when you tore me away from my life for your own selfish reasons?"

"Go to your room missy!" My father said.

"Nice to be back in adolescence." I remarked sarcastically.

While in my room, I thought and thought. I missed Kathy and her zombie side. I missed Candace's secret ninja side. I missed Luke. Luke had rejected me, but I still liked him. I think I always had liked him. Maybe even love. I can't be blamed for liking him. He was my best friend. It wasn't hard falling for him, it was just hard accepting it. I doubt he'll come after me.

Him and Selena seemed happy before they broke up. I know that Selena will make up an excuse and they'll be back together. They'll probably get married and combine their names for their child or something. _He'll probably name his daughter Lucy. _My brain thought sadly. I knew him too well.

"Hey Claire." A voice called.

"Go away Kai."

"Blech! I'm not a selfish player! That hurts!" A familiar voice said.

"Ann? Cliff?" Okay, I was guessing that Ann was there too because she insisted to go everywhere with Cliff.

"Yep. Can we come in without you going ninja on us?" Ann said.

"Of course!" I laughed.

They entered my room, and both sat together and leaned against the door.

"So...How are you?" Cliff said awkwardly.

"I'm-"

"Did you fall in love over there?" Ann blurted, then covered her mouth.

"Ann! Not right now! It was too early!" Cliff complained.

I laughed. It was nice seeing my two best friends again. "I guess so. I wouldn't say love though."

"YES!" Ann yelled. "YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDIOT KAI ANYMORE! WOO HOO!"

Cliff face palmed while I laughed harder. "I suppose you want me to tell you about him?"

"Sure Claire! Every. Single. Detail!"

"Oh, call me Molly."

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

"You see Luke! You didn't confess early enough, and Molly was taken away!" Kathy had barged into my room at 3:00 AM to yell and scold me.

"That's nice Kathy." I mumbled into my pillow.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I GOT YESTERDAY?" Kathy screamed, making me fall off my bed.

"What?"

"GUESS WHO'S WEDDING WE'RE GOING TO?" She shoved the card in my face.

_You are invited to the joining of_

_**Kai Freeman and Claire Summers**_

_Spring 7th, 1:00pm-2:00pm_

_At the Mineral Town Church_

I stared at the card. There was an old picture of Kai and Claire kissing. I ignored that stabbing pain in my chest and tried to think. _Today is Spring 7. _Was all I could think as I fell back asleep.

"YOO HOO LUKIE!" A voice called out. Without any warning, Selena barged into my room. "Luke! Why is _that _in your room?"

"Go away Selena!" I said.

"Okay, but I love you." She cooed, kissing me. "And that stupid girl Melissa or whatever should be off your mind. Bye."

I was too tired and dizzy to comment. I did miss Molly, probably more than I'd like to admit. I don't know, maybe because the whole town seemed empty without her? Because I had nobody to visit who wouldn't slap me away? _Face it. _My heart said. _You miss her. And you still like her don't you? __**Nuh uh **_My brain said. _**She was just my best friend! She'll probably move on...**_

"You didn't defend her." Kathy said silently, pulling me out of my thoughts. "And you and Selena broke up because she cheated on you... YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy's POV<strong>

That was it! That was the last straw! I knew that Luke still liked Molly, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"You'll see!" I yelled, boarding the boat.

"See ya later kids." Pascal said, tipping his hat as we left the boat. "I'll be waiting."

"See you Pascal!" I called, dragging Luke behind me.

We were on a beach, and it was a huge one.

"C'mon Luke! We need. To. Go!" I yelled.

"But I'm hungry! I haven't eaten breakfast _or _lunch!"

"Fine! We'll go to that shack!"

When we walked up to the shack, it said: _Summer Shack* _but I opened the door anyway, and it opened. Inside there was a man with a tux on.

"Hello! How may I help you?" This guy looked familiar...

"Kai?" Luke gasped. "You're marrying Molly? You kissed Selena?"

"You mean Claire? Yes, and the Summer Shack will be open all year around after we get married!" Kai boasted, ignoring Luke's last question.

Before Luke could say a stupid comment, I ordered. "Spaghetti and some pizza please."

"Here you go! Enjoy! I'm leaving for the wedding!" Kai said, leaving us with the store. After Luke wolfed down his food, I dragged him to the town square, where some ladies were gossiping.

"Oh!...Have you heard?...Claire...Kai...married...depression...and also-"

"Excuse me." I said in a sugary sweet voice. "Can you tell me where the church is?"

"Over there missy!" A women smiled. "Oh, you should change out of your pajamas! And the wedding has started!"

We ran even faster, and barged through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>See? It's not over! Sorry for the last chapter title, I didn't really realize that it could throw people off. I got my new story up! And <em>another <em>new story! Read and review them both please! :DDD Oh, and look at my new avatar thingy! It's Luke driving a car with Toby, Gill, and Chase! We all know how that will go...**

**floridapanther28: No, it's not over!:D I hate that type of ending too. I love writing that part! Sorry, but the songs were only 3 chapters. Sorry. :P**

**Hmszelda: But Molly's on the ship too. :O Oh, and Thank you for reviewing the other story 'I stand alone' Thanks!**

**Invader Cakez: That's a good idea...Hmm...XD**

**violetfireflies: I love Gilly too! :D But he will still get beat up by Molly...**

**Azn-Rinny: It's OK buddy, at least you reviewed! That's more than enough for me! :)**

**MidnightxMusic: When you yelled at Gill I thought of Invader Zim when Gir's like 'I love-ed you piggy! I love-ed youuuu!' XD I love your enthusiasm and excitement! I love your icon! "My Charizard can beat the crap out of you." I love it! :D**

**yuseirulez34: Misery business is one of my favorite songs from them! :D**

**xlittlemissfangirlx: I'm glad you love it! I'm glad all of my reviewers embraced my story! It's a honor!**

**wipe-your-tears: I would too! Paramore is so awesome! I love Hayley's hair! :) I'm sooo glad you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18: HOLD IT!

**Sorry! I have no excuse this time. ^_^' **

**Well, I had a bit of writer's block, but I started playing one of my games again and ideas started swimming in my mind. I know some of these ideas don't make sense, and you're going to be like "How the Heck is that possible!" This doesn't make sense now, but it will when you read. XD Anyway, if anyone guesses the reference, you get a surprise!**

**Oh, and...HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AZN-RINNY! That's right, it was her birthday two days ago. Sorry I couldn't get it on here on time Rinny. ^_^'**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Eighteen :HOLD IT!<span>_

**Molly's POV**

"Okay Claire. Could you turn a bit to the right...Good! You look -hic- so -hic- great!" Popuri said, tears running down her pale face. Her magenta eyes were red and puffy, but she was trying not to show it, but was failing.

"Popuri...I don't want to marry Kai, you know that? If I had a choice, I would let him marry you..." I said softly, trying to comfort her. I know what your probably thinking: "Why do you forgive her? Didn't she help Kai cheat on you?" Well, the answer is yes, but if you think about it, she helped me a bunch too. If she hadn't done that, I wouldn't have run away to waffle island and meet all those awesome people like Candace, Kathy, Luke-

Luke. I wonder-

"Claire, -hic- Don't you dare say -hic- that! I'm going to get the -hic- makeup." Popuri cried, running out of the room.

I sighed, and sat on the couch. I was probably messing up my dress. Not like I cared. Too many frills for me. And it was pink. I felt like an awkward tooth fairy stuck in a jar. I just wanted all this drama to be over. I wanted to go back to the days where nobody from Mineral Town knew where I was, and where Kathy, Luke, and I were the three musketeers trying to uncover Candace's secret ninja side.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear a person creep up behind the couch.

"I'm sorry Claire, but no one messes with my baby sister, Kai or not."

All I felt was a pain in my head and I saw blackness slowly cover my vision as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a strange white hospital bed with blue curtains surrounding me. I felt dizzy, and felt like sleeping some more. As I was about to drift into my sleep, a women-or was it a man?- entered the room where my hospital bed was and started talking to me. Heshe had sleek black hair tied into a ponytail with a kimono and a doctor's coat.

"Good Molly, you're up. Kathy and Luke are here to see you." The doctor said. "Come in to visit her, but try not to overexcite her."

"Aww Jin! Now I can't go all EXTREME!" A familiar voice said...why does it seem like I knew that voice from somewhere?

"MOLLLYYYYYYY!" A blond girl with startling emerald-green eyes came and hugged me. "You don't know how much we missed you! When Luke found you unconscious in the secret backyard of the Mineral Town Church stuck in a tree, I thought you were dead! When we burst into the church, the creeper mayor Thomas was sooo mad! Did I say we missed you? Because we did!" She cried, squeezing the air out of me. The young man was silent, he just stared at me with confused eyes.

Okay, I was freaked out. Imagine two complete strangers coming into your hospital room and hugging the crap out of you. I felt kind of bad though, because the girl seemed to obviously confuse me with someone else.

"Umm...This might sound bad, but who _are _you?" I burst out. The girl stared at me with her mouth wide open, while the man whipped his head around in shock.

"Mols! You don't remember _us_? You're two best friends? That is not EXTREME! Kathy, what should we do? Shove bananas down her throat to make her remember, or give her some spinach cake...?"

"Luke-"

"OH! I GOT IT! We could-"

"_Luuukkeee!_"

"Kathy let me finish! I could take Molly to chop trees down with me-"

"LUKE!"

"What?"

"Our best friend doesn't remember who we are! Jin! What's the problem?"

"Err- well- I hate to break it to you, but judging by Molly's lack of memory of you two, I think it's safe to conclude that Molly has amnesia."

"Uh..." A blue-haired girl who wore plain blue clothes poked her head into the room, interrupting the whole fiasco. "I-I heard that M-Molly was okay now."

The blond girl, who I had assumed was Kathy, sighed. "Sorry, but right now Molly is everything _but _okay."

"Wait..." I muttered. Memories flashed in my mind. "Candace? Like, Luna's sister?"

Everyone turned to looked at me with bewildered expressions. "Whaaaat?" The blue-haired man said. "How do you remember Candace but not us? HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN _THAT_ MR. SMARTY PANTS!"

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know. Anything could trigger her memory. Maybe something about Candace triggered something."

Candace blushed. "Umm...How could someone like me remind Molly of something when her own best friends can't?" She looked at the doctor for an answer, but he was cut off by the blue-haired man.

"How about Candace talks to her? Maybe she'll remind her of something."

"Luke, I really don't think-" The doctor tried to talk, but was interrupted again by the blue-haired person.

"LOOK! A LADDER!"

"Luke...that's a step-ladder."

"So? What's the difference? You need to stop judging things based on narrow-minded cultural assumptions!"

"...When did Luke start talking like that?"

They all left, arguing about how ladders and step-ladders were different. Candace cleared her throat uncomfortably, fidgeting around in her chair.

"Umm...what do you remember about me?" Candace asked shyly.

"Well..." I racked my brain for memories. "I remember that you were with Julius, was the ninja in the secret Gill project, but objects that she isn't a ninja."

"..." She looked shocked.

"Well," I think that was too much. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She smiled, looking relieved. "When Kathy and Luke-they were the blond and blue-haired people- hit the doors open trying to interrupt your wedding to Kai, there was no one in there, and the mayor said that they couldn't find you. When they convinced the priest to open a secret door to the church's backyard, they found you in a tree, wedding dress and all, with a huge bump on your head."

"Hmm...Nope, nothing. Who are Luke and Kathy?"

"Kathy is your best friend and has been, you two are very close. You and Kathy did everything together, and you two share a house. And Luke..." she hesitated.

"And?"

"I don't think that you should know..."

"Candace, it's fine. I _want_ to know everything about myself."

"You liked him. A lot."

"Oh...WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I love writing Cliffhangers! XD Wowza! (Hehe that's such a fun word to say) 72 reviews! You all are too awesome! :DDD<strong>

**violetfireflies: So true, so true. LOL Luke probably is! XD Ah, I hope this chapter answered your questions. If not, I hope it confuzzled you even more. ;) **

**Hmszelda: Haha I like the way you think! **

**yuseirulez34: You definitely won't be alone! :D**

**MidnightxMusic: It's all in the caps lock...LOL haha! Yeah, when I was writing this I just stopped liking Kai too. :P Haha I love Kathy! :D**

**Azn-Rinny: Ah I hope it pleased you buddy! :^) pinnochio is back! :O**

**Invader Cakez: I don't know why, but whenever I read your name I have a sudden urge to watch Gir while eating cake. :P It's weird...XD**

**floridapanther28: Oh No! DON'T DO IT CANDACE? When you repeated those two lines I was like "Wait, I wrote that?" then had to read the chapter over again. XP I should update more often...^_^'**

**Sorry for the bad notes and chapter, I am soooo tired! Geez over 1,000 words! That's really good for me... I might fall asleep...must...update...first...*snore***

**Oh, for those people who read Harvest Moon Interviews, I'm having a bit of flamer block(that's what I call it.) It was a mini-flame, but I'm still trying to shake it off, you know? Sorry...**


	19. Chapter 19: Too Many Flowers

**Okay, first off, RebeccaSaysYay got it correct! The answer for my previous inspiration was from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney series! It's a game where you're a lawyer and you're trying to get your client a "Not Guilty" verdict. It's REALLY fun!**

**I'm so flippin' sorry!...for not updating! School has neglected Fanfiction, and I have a buttload of homework. -_- **

**So, I wrote an apology chapter. It's long, see! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Molly's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and looked around. All around me was a white room with the curtain. Remembering where I was, I looked at the clock above my room. 2:00 AM. I yawned and got up, knowing that I would never fall back asleep.

I slowly tiptoed to my drawer of things that the doctor Jin gave me, saying they were mine. I got out some jeans and my regular yellow shirt, trying not to awake Irene.

After I slipped on some boots and a coat, I headed outside. It was early spring, and Mother Nature was definitely showing off. There were flowers already blooming, and they all were beautiful with a variety of colors that appealed to the eyes.

Snapping out of my trance, I silently walked, following the road.

Eventually I lost myself in my thoughts, and the memories that I could actually remember.

I felt so guilty. The people on this peaceful little island all seemed to know me very well. When they visited me, they all seemed to be hinting things toward me, as if we had shared a joke or other memory that I supposed to remember. Even after I left, I was never able to erase out of my mind the disappointment on their faces when I failed to remember something.

It felt weird, not even remembering anything about myself and ones close to me.

Whose eyes do I have?

Who has my shade of hair?

Who was I closest to?

_Who _were my parents?

These questions haunted me daily, no answers coming to my mind no matter how hard I tried.

_*THUNK*_

"Oof," I groaned, getting up. That's what I get for losing myself in thought.

"Molly?" Uh oh. What if it was Jin?

I slowly looked up, and saw a young teenager a few years younger than me. He had jeans, a yellow shirt, green shoes, and a white bandana.

"Molly, what are you doing here? And at this hour?" The teenager scolded me.

"I should ask you the same," I shot back. "I don't think I even know you, and by the looks of it, I think that you're younger than me anyways."

The boy just smiled and shook his head. "Molly, even when you can't remember anything, you always are so smart and observant."

"Uh, thanks? And, who are you?" I asked again.

"Oh sorry! I keep forgetting that you don't remember anything. I'm Bo, one of the carpenter's apprentices. And I'm Luke's best friend."

There was that Luke boy again. Just who was he? I don't remember a Luke. But then again I don't remember anything really.

I nodded my head. "And you're up at this hour because…?"

"I came to get some flowers." He said like it was the most obvious thing. When I raised my eyebrow questionably, he caught on. "It's the flower festival. It's a town festival used to celebrate the blooming of flowers. It's today, and I'm getting flowers for a girl who lives in the next village."

"Hm. Okay." I said.

There was an awkward silence for a while, probably because there was really nothing else to say.

"Uh, I better get going, Jin would have a cow if he saw that I was gone." I waved to Bo, and headed back to the Clinic.

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy's POV<strong>

I checked the clock to find it was 8:00 AM Ugh. One hour until the flower festival. I remember that it was when _she _came.

Selena. She just loved to mess everything up didn't she? Lying to Luke, breaking his heart, and then trying to toy with him? I think Waffle Island would be better off without her and the constant drama that came with her.

I checked the clock again. 8:30 AM. Ugh. I should probably go. I stood and walked out of the house and to Waffle Square.

* * *

><p>People were setting up their stands and putting their flowers on display. I closed my eyes and sniffed in the scent, smelling the tranquil smell of flowers blooming.<p>

When I opened my eyes, I frowned, seeing Selena dance. I closed my eyes again and turned to the right and opened my eyes. I frowned again, seeing Gill's traitor face. I turned to the left and repeated the process, but that time it was different.

I thought I saw something purple in the bushes.

What. The. Heck. I think I'm going crazy. Well, it wouldn't be surprising, with the shock of Molly's memory loss still sinking in my brain.

"Everyone!" Hamilton said, clapping with an enthusiastic smile to get everyone's attention. "Welcome to the flower festival!

We all clapped in response, and the festival began.

All people my age were there. The couples (excluding Gill & Luna) that Molly had matched up were together admiring the flowers. The others were scattered among the square trying to avoid the other's eye. Luke was the only one who wasn't. He was running around, trying to catch the Chihuahua by Daren's Tree.

I myself was with Owen. We were admiring the flowers that Annisa had out. She grew such lovely flowers.

I was laughing with Owen when the whole square go silent. When I looked back, it was Molly and Bo.

"What? Can I not come here?" Molly asked angrily as everyone went back to their business.

Before I knew what I was doing, I walked up to Molly.

"Hey. You probably don't remember me, Molly. But I'm Kathy, I was your best friend before….yeah, so, how are you?"

Okay, that was a bit awkward.

"Hey Kathy!" Molly said smiling. "I was just talking with Bo."

"Cool!" I laughed. "What's your favorite flower?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I love tulips." Molly smiled dreamily. "They're so pretty."

"Yeah, they are." I smiled back.

Molly's eyes flashed for a split second, then she looked back at me. "Uh, I gotta go."

I waved my hand absentmindedly. "Go ahead."

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

After Molly left in a sort of panic, I got worried. Why would she do such a thing as to leave suddenly?

After about a minute of constant worrying, I followed her.

She seemed unsure of where she was going, but eventually Molly ended up at the beach, a figure in a purple bandana there.

"You." She said, taking a piece of paper from her bag. "Why did you write this note to me?"

"Because, my dear Claire," I froze in the bush. It was Kai. "You're mine."

"W-What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!" Molly stuttered, stepping away.

"Of course you have," Kai purred. "You just don't remember anything. I, on the other hand, know everything there is to know about you. Your friends, your life, your _parents._"

Molly stiffened. "No, you're probably just messing with me. Stop it, don't do such a mean thing to a person like me who has amnesia."

Molly turned to run, but was caught by Kai by her wrist.

"LET-GO-NOW!" She shrieked, hitting him.

"No way Claire, there's no way you'll get away from me this time!"

I gripped my axe and stepped out of the bush. Kai immediately stopped and let go of Molly, who ran away into the Clinic.

"Leave this island Kai. Never come back. Haven't you learned that nobody wants you here?"

"I'm never leaving until I have Claire."

"Well, then you're being selfish. Go to Popuri." I said.

"How do you-?"

"I know a lot of things about you Kai." I said in a mysterious way. "Besides, Popuri would love you way more than Molly ever could."

"…You may have won this time, but I'll be back. Trust me."

**PHEW! 1,276 words! :DD Apology accepted?**

**Anyhoo, RebeccaSaysYay, you get to request any type of oneshot. :D**

**YOU THERE! CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW! DO IT! I OVERCAME WRITER'S BLOCK FOR YOU!**


	20. Chapter 20: Memories Surfaced

**Ehehe I feel horrible for not updating any of my stories. Sorry guys, but I'm just having a hard time writing my stories. :( Sorry…**

* * *

><p>Molly breathed slowly, sitting on the beach, watching the water's waves gently move up and down the shore.<p>

"_What just happened?" _She wondered to herself, as she tried to calm her racing heart. _"Ah…I wonder if Luke -Was that his name?-chased that weird young man away."_

"He's gone." Luke himself said, walking down to meet her.

Molly jumped, nearly stumbling into the water.

He laughed. "No need to be scared! An EXTREME guy like me won't hurt you."

She grinned. "Obviously."

Silence ensued afterwards. An unspoken conversation seemed to pass the two 18 year olds.

_Dang. _Luke thought. _This pause is more pregnant than my third grade teacher, and she was pregnant with triplets!_

"Thanks for earlier," Molly smiled, breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"No problem. I don't know if you remember-"

Molly's face fell at the word 'remember', and Luke smacked himself mentally. He felt like slamming his –extreme- head against the wall in frustration.

Molly sighed, "It's so frustrating, not remembering. I mean, the disappointment. I feel disappointment in myself and I can see the disappointment in other people's faces. It makes me feel horrible."

Luke put a hand on her shoulder. "You know, I'm positive you'll remember eventually."

Molly brightened. "Really?"

Luke nodded his head in agreement and smiled. "Really. In the meantime, LET'S GO CHOP DOWN SOME TREES!"

Then Luke proceeded to drag Molly off to Gill's house.

**Molly's POV**

I laughed with Luke. "Where are we going?" I shouted at him as he dragged me closer to the town.

"We're going to chop down Gill's tree near his window!"

Wait. How did Luke know that Gill had a tree near his bedroom window?

Wait a second….

'"_I dare you to climb the tree near Gill's window, and take a _flash _photo of whatever he's doing!" We all laughed, as I thought: How the heck does she know Gill has a tree by his window?'_

I stumbled clumsily, and Luke released my hand (the one he'd been dragging me with of course! What, do you think we were holding hands _that _way?)

"You okay?"

'_Gill had his iPod on his speaker, and it was playing rock n' roll. Gill was in nothing but his boxers, using a pink hairbrush as a microphone. Giggling, I took the photo. But then, he looked directly at me, murder in his eyes. Crap.'_

I looked at Luke. "You can stay here and cut down the tree. But, I need to go find Kathy."

I ran away, and I saw Luke, ax ready. Then I heard: "EXTREME!" and the sound of chopping. I laughed and shook my head, wondering where that kid got all that energy.

* * *

><p>Luckily, I didn't have to look very far for Kathy. I ended up crashing into her.<p>

"OUCH!" She yelped, as I accidentally ran her over, quite literally.

"Ehehe, sorry!" I apologized. "Oh! I was looking for you!"

Kathy perked up. "Really?"

"Really. I remembered something."

"REALLY? OH MY GOSH THE OLD MOLLY IS COMING BACK! WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER!"

Now, it's really weird when someone you know really well (I suppose that's how me and Kathy were before 'the incident'.) does this. But when you're just remembering your best friend, but it's still _very _fuzzy, I would be surprised if you _weren't _freaked out by Kathy's outburst.

I backed away from her slowly. "Do you remember the sleepover we had?"

Kathy nodded her head.

"Well, when I was being dragged off by Luke, something came to me. About when I took a picture of Gill."

I waited for Kathy's reaction.

Then the most exciting thing happened.

…

…

She blinked.

Than she immediately burst into laughter. "HAHA! I remember that!"

I smiled. "Yeah-

"Wow! Do you remember his face Mols! Hilarious!"

"I will when I-"

I stopped talking when I realized Kathy was laughing so hard, tears were slowly making their way down her face.

"Haha…ehehe….whew, I'm okay." She giggled. "Do you want me to show you that picture, and other pictures of our sleepover?"

"Sure."

Then, like Luke, Kathy dragged me to 'our' house. She walked in and dragged me to her drawer.

She opened her underwear drawer and took out a photo album.

"Um, _why _do you have an album in your underwear drawer?"

"It's a secret. Anyways, look at the pictures!"

I looked at the pictures, and I almost choked up. There were all sorts of pictures of girls in their sweats/pajama pants, and we all looked like we were having a great time…

I looked at Gill's picture, and I immediately cracked up. His face was expressed in pure terror, which did not match his boxers and pink hairbrush.

After calming down, then cracking up some more, I looked at the last picture.

It was a big picture of all of us together, smiling happily.

"Wait," I said, backtracking to another picture. "Who's that?"

Kathy's eyebrows rose. "You don't remember Julius?"

"Who?"

Kathy facepalmed. "Dang, he's gonna flip when he finds out…"

My phone vibrated, and I looked at the screen.

_Yo Molly! I'm back from my trip! Do you want to meet me and Candy at the Inn?_

_~Juli_

"Eh?" I said, looking at my phone. "Who's Juli?"

Kathy looked at me. "Oh Harvest Goddess. He's going to flip."

There was a knock on the door. "Molly! Where are you? I just texted you" He ran the doorbell, making it "MOO!""

Kathy flinched, and opened the door. "Uh, hey Julius!"

Candace was by him smiling. "Oh, Julius, I forgot to tell you something…."

"No need my dear Candy! You can tell me later~ I need to catch up with my dear Molly!"

In my doorway, was a man(I think)with purple hair and blonde highlights.

Said man decided to hug me. "MOLLLLYY I missed you so soooo much! –but not as much as Candace~~~!"

"Ow!" I yelped as the hugging man attempted to squeeze my internal organs out of my body. "Who the heck are you!"

He immediately let go of me. "…What?"

* * *

><p><strong>I really, really, REALLY hope this chapter didn't suck.<strong>

…**I'm thinking of getting a beta reader. Maybe.**

**I hope I can get this story back on track soon. I hope I'll be able to update, but I know it's going to be hard, with Track and volleyball coming up for me. X_X**

**Do you think the chapter went by too fast? Please give me any suggestions that you think will make my writing better. :)**

**Thank you all for reviewing and waiting for my lazy butt to update, and I really hope I'll update again soon! R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21: Therapist

**I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY! Oh goddess, I haven't updated in forever! I'm so grateful for those who try to keep up with my story! (If I even have readers left. ;_;) Oh, and my humor is terrible in this chapter. :,(**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Natsume, Nintendo, or any games or other franchise associated with it. Though I DO own this plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Therapist<p>

"…"

Okay, I wasn't sure what to say. What _could _I say?

"…"

I was really getting creeped out now, as "Julius" has a smile on it that screamed out: "I can't believe what I just heard so I'm going to be stuck in time for a minute."

"Err, sorry?" I tried saying.

"….You don't remember me?" He managed to say.

I nodded calmly, relaying the message I had told numerous times to others. "Yes, I can only remember bits and pieces. It's definitely there, but it's like a foggy day, where you can see silhouettes, but not the real figures themselves."

"…" Julius had an upset expression painted on his face. "Well…"

A silence like a pregnant cow hung in the room, until Julius lit up. "Wait! I know how to fix this!"

Everyone in the room proceeded to stare at him, puzzled.

Julius rolled his eyes and looked at me, as if he was to say, _"Can you believe them?" _I nodded, even though in truth I had no idea on what Julius was getting to.

"What do athletes do when they're injured?"

"No offense Juli, but _what_ does this have to do with anything?" Kathy wondered aloud.

"Just answer the question!" Julius said, exasperated.

"A physical therapist." I replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly!" Julius smiled. "So what Molly needs is a therapist! And I know someone just for the job!"

"Who?" Candace asked for all of us quietly.

"Yours truly," Julius replied with a wink. "Who else?"

"Um, what about Jin?" Kathy asked. "You know, he is a _doctor_!"

"Sure he is, but he wasn't as close to Molly as I am." He declared. "And I know that I know how to attain her memory back piece by piece." Julius looked around defiantly. "Any objections?"

Nobody said a word.

Julius brightened up. "Good. Then we will start "classes" tomorrow. 'Kay Mols?"

I shrugged indifferently. "Sure, why not."

* * *

><p><em>The Next<em>_ Day..._

"So," Julius said to me.

We were in the upstairs of the Mayor's hall. Or the library, to be exact.

Julius was in his usual attire, except he was leaning forward in a spinning chair, and his red eyes were peering at me from wide-rimmed black glasses.

He started slowly. "Tell me your problems-"

I smacked Julius upside the head. "Don't act like that."

Julius flinched in pain, but he somehow had a smile in his grimace.

"Ha, obviously some of your spunk is coming back."

He straightened himself almost immediately, "Okay," He brought out a plain blue notebook, and started to take notes. "Tell me the people you remember. Try to reach into the deepest recesses of your mind."

I nodded. "Well, I remember Candace, Gill in his underwear…" I ignored Julius' bewildered gaze. "I sort of remember Kathy and Luna."

"That isn't a lot of people." Julius said, a serious tone in his voice.

"I know." I said miserably.

Julius shook his head. "It's okay, we'll try to find more."

"Now, what's your name?"

I hesitated. "…My name is Claire Molly Summers."

He jotted it down on his notepad. "What kind of events do you remember when you were a teenager?"

I struggled with myself. I knew the memories were there, but it was unclear, like trying to look through water of a muddy river. _Focus,_ I told myself. But it was no use. No matter what I did, the memories wouldn't come to me.

Julius eyed me silently.

"Um, I see…" I trailed off and put my head in my hands. "I can't see anything!"

The room was silent for what seemed like countless hours, but in reality it was probably only 5 minutes.

"Molly, Julius!" Kathy exclaimed, coming inside. She towed behind her a man with dark hair with eyes to match. He had a sweater vest on, with black pants. I don't know what it was, but something about him screamed "doctor".

"Hello. My name is Trent." Trent smiled. "I understand that you have amnesia?"

I nodded, silently hoping that the tears in my red eyes wouldn't make a horrible first impression on him.

An image flickered slowly in my mind. I closed my eyes, focusing on this. A few seconds revealed that it was Trent, except in proper doctor clothing. His assistant-Elli I think-was standing by his side, talking to me happily about….something.

I sprang my eyes open. Trent had a twinkle in his eye, as if he knew about what I had just seen.

"I…" I started slowly. "…I know you, don't I?"

Trent grinned. "Claire? Oh goddess, it was weird having one of my childhood friends not know who I am."

I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that Trent. You know," I continued, my voice becoming more serious. "It seems that when I talk to a person who I have memories with, the memories flood to my mind, but whenever I try to recall them with a person who doesn't share certain memories with me, I can't remember."

"Hmm, I don't know much about amnesia, especially how to get memories back if it's possible **(A/N: Neither does the author. Seriously, I have no idea.) **But does it even matter? Sure, you want to know you're past and who you are…" he paused before continuing. "But don't you think that once you have your basic information about yourself, you should start rebuilding friendships or relationships than trying to remember things in the past?"

I looked away. "…But I really want to know who I am, and what my past is."

Trent nodded. "I understand that, except that most of your memories may come back gradually. In the meantime, I think you should try and keep living your life."

I looked down. "Can I go to the place where I was born? Where we were friends?"

Trent looked at me, astounded. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go?"

I nodded, casting him my most determined face. "Yes."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay. But be careful there. Elli and I will guide you across town."

I nodded, and collected all of my things, bidding Trent goodbye.

* * *

><p>Later, Kathy and I were sitting at our table eating our dinner. Kathy looked at me, concerned. "Are you sure you want to see them? I mean your par-"<p>

I was looking at her alarmed, when our door was knocked over, missing my bed by mere inches.

_Who the heck knocked down my freaking door? I swear, whoever did that-_

I was cut from my own thoughts as I eyed the person in my doorway.

His catlike eyes peered down at Kathy and I. (But more specifically, me.) His golden eyes proved to be too much for me. I blushed, looking down at my food.

_Wait, WHAT? Why do I feel this way? I barely know him…right?_

"Mol…ly…" Luke panted.

I raised my eyebrow. "What? And WHY the heck did you knock down my door, idiot?"

He ignored my comment completely. "You're going back to Mineral Town? Why?"

"I'm not leaving! I just want to know more about myself, and my memories."

"But, you shouldn't even g-"

"Look!" I said, getting into his face. I hoped I wasn't blushing. "I NEED to know who I am. You can't stop me, Kathy can't stop me, NOBODY can!"

He looked away. "I'm just trying to look out for you. I care about you y'know."

"…Eh?"

"Ah, did I say-?...But, I care about ALL of my friends. Right Kathy?"

Kathy looked up at our embarrassed faces, as if she was trying not to laugh at us. "Rightttt."

"Yeah," Luke said. "Goodbye." He looked at me one last time before leaving. He grinned. "Good luck Mols, I hope it goes EXTREMELY well."

He walked out, trying to upright the door and put it back in its place.

I sat down again, glaring at Kathy as she gave me the look of: _I know you like him. Don't deny it._

My ringtone went off, displaying _Trent _on the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Hey. I just wanted to call to say that we're leaving tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow? Why the rush?"

"_Well, I have to finish this new stamina booster that Elli and I are trying to make."_

Somehow, hearing _stamina booster _made me feel sick at the stomach, as if I had tried the booster before.

"Okay. I'll see you at 6:30 AM at the dock." I said, hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Kathy asked me.

"I'm leaving for Mineral Town tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"O-oh. Be careful would you? Last time you went, you got amnesia." Kathy said, sincere concern for a best friend in her eyes.

"I'll be careful." I promised. "And it can't get any worse…hopefully."

* * *

><p><strong>There! Here's your update! I'd like to apologize again for not updating over the course of this year. But now that it's summer, I'll most likely be able to update regularly. <strong>

**Also, I've almost been on Fanfiction for a whole YEAR! :D It'll be on June 29****th****. **

**Again, thank you for reading, and please review! **

**~Fanfiction Ninja~**


End file.
